Do ódio ao amor
by Nymphadora-Tonks-BR
Summary: É o sétimo ano de Lily e Tiago em Hogwarts. Os marotos pregam peças em Lily e ela retribui. Do ódio ao amor, a história de como os pais de Harry Potter finalmente se entenderam.
1. Capítulo 1 Expresso de Hogwarts

Essa é minha primeira fanfiction, por favor não sejam muito exigentes.  
  
Durante toda a fiction eu vou tentar mostrar a forma como eu vejo os pais de Harry e a relação entre eles antes e depois começarem a namorar. Isso tudo durante o sétimo ano deles.  
  
Por favor mandem reviews sempre que puderem, eu adoraria receber sugestões e até mesmo críticas, já que elas são construtivas.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Desde que uma coruja apareceu na janela do quarto que dividia com a irmã Petúnia, há seis anos atrás, Lílian Evans descobriu que não era uma garota comum.  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Era uma manhã como todas as outras na casa dos Evans, até que foi interrompida pelo aparecimento de uma inesperada coruja na janela do quarto das duas filhas.  
  
Petúnia, ao notar aqueles grandes olhos observando-a de sua janela, ficou horrorizada e saiu gritando pelo corredor, enquanto Lily somente olhou, primeiramente receosa da estranha, porém bonita, ave que pousara no parapeito. Depois de alguns segundos, pontuados pelas batidas do bico da coruja no vidro da janela, Lily compreendeu que a ave talvez quisesse entrar e se dirigiu a janela para abrí-la. Quando já tinha as duas mãos no vidro fazendo força para abrí-lo, Lily se assustou com um grito, um tanto histérico, que, por já conhecer bem o som, sabia que pertencia a sua irmã.  
  
-"PARE! O que você pensa que está fazendo!? Você não vai abrir a janela e deixar aquele bicho imundo entrar, né? Ela deve estar doente e pode nos contaminar!!!!! Ou pior, ela pode estar "raivosa" e querer nos atacar com seu bico e suas garras afiados!"  
  
Lily olhou de novo para a coruja e tentou conter um riso ao perceber o quão inofensiva ela parecia e como ela, definitivamente, não se encaixava na descrição de Petúnia, mas não conseguiu.  
  
-"Do que você está rindo?" perguntou, em tom de ameaça, sua irmã.  
  
-"Bom Petúnia, é que essa coruja parece inofensiva. Olha a penugem clara dela, está limpinha, não tem nenhum lugar sem pena, ela provavelmente não tem nenhuma doença ou não conseguiria ter voado até a nossa janela. Também é pouco provável que ela esteja "raivosa", já que para isso ela teria que ter a doença raiva, que até onde eu sei só ataca cães, gatos e eu acho que também macacos e morcegos, mas não aves." respondeu Lily em um tom de eficiência, que adquiria sempre que colocava em prática os conhecimentos sobre animais que aprendeu com os pais biólogos.  
  
-"EU TE PROÍBO DE ABRIR A JANELA E DEIXAR AQUELE MONSTRO ENTRAR!!!!!" ameaçou Petúnia.  
  
Quando Lily ia responder à sua irmã, foi interrompida pela voz de seu pai, que entrara no quarto seguido pela sua mãe. Ambos irritados, por já terem sido pela terceira vez, somente naquele dia, obrigados a intervir em brigas entre as duas filhas.  
  
-"Posso saber o motivo dessa gritaria? Será que é tão difícil para vocês conseguirem conversar civilizadamente?" perguntou o pai bravo.  
  
-"É aquela doida que quer deixar aquele bicho horroroso entrar no MEU quarto!" respondeu Petúnia, apontando para a coruja que permanecia na janela assistindo à cena.  
  
Quando avistou a ave no parapeito o pai das meninas correu para abrir a janela, e, para o espanto de todos e a felicidade dele, ela pousou em seu ombro e ali fez um barulhinho suave que parecia muito amistoso. Naquele mesmo instante Petúnia correu para se esconder atrás mãe, usando-a como um escudo contra possíveis ataques da coruja.  
  
-"Nossa! Eu nunca tinha visto uma coruja tão grande e tão bonita aqui na cidade. Acho que me lembro alguma coisa do que estudei sobre essa espécie na faculdade... Elas não vivem só em áreas rurais e isoladas do país, amor?" perguntou o senhor Evans a sua esposa.  
  
-"Também lembro disso, querido. Mas o que mais me espanta é ela estar voando em plena luz do dia, corujas são animais de hábitos noturnos..." respondeu intrigada a mãe das meninas.  
  
-"Mãe, pai, deixa eu ficar com ela, por favor. Eu sempre quis ter um passarinho... Eu prometo que cuido bem dela... Deeeeeixa vaaaaaai..." pediu Lily com olhos sonhadores e uma cara que ela acreditava ser bem persuasiva.  
  
-"NÃO!!!!!! Eu não aceito morar com esse bicho! Se essa maluca quer ter uma aberração como companhia ela que vá morar em outro lugar!" esbravejou ofensivamente Petúnia, acrescentando baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse: "De preferência bem longe daqui."  
  
O senhor Evans lançou um olhar feio para Petúnia, que indicava que os dois teriam uma conversa a sós depois disso, mas preferiu ignorar o seu comentário insolente naquele momento. Em vez disso se dirigiu à outra filha:  
  
-"Não podemos Lily, corujas são animais selvagens não bichos de estimação (mal sabia ele que dali alguns dias estaria comprando uma dentro de uma gaiola para sua filha). Estou realmente impressionado com os hábitos dessa coruja. Você tem razão amor, ela não se adequa ao comportamento da espécie, ela deveria sair somente à noite para caçar. O que será que ela está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? Ela não parece doente nem machucada..." observou ele em tom também intrigado.  
  
Como se quisesse responder àquela pergunta, a coruja esticou uma das pernas, mostrando a todos um bilhete, talvez uma carta, preso ali.  
  
O pai de Lily parecia chocado, aquela, pode-se dizer, seria a última atitude que esperaria de uma coruja. Mas de qualquer forma, frente à impaciência da ave, que parecia esperar que alguém fosse desamarrar a carta, ele o fez.  
  
Tinha em mãos um pequeno envelope que, para seu ainda maior espanto, era endereçado à sua filha Lily. Ele permaneceu algum tempo olhando para a carta como se tentasse compreender o que estava acontecendo. Percebendo sua hesitação, sua esposa foi ver a carta também. Os dois ficaram olhando para o papel como se esperassem que ele fosse desaparecer, tentando achar qualquer explicação razoável para o que estava ocorrendo. Foram interrompidos por um comentário impaciente de Petúnia:  
  
-"Será que vocês poderiam parar de ficar olhando para essa carta e desembuchar logo? Não agüento mais esperar... ou melhor, deixa eu abrir logo essa droga." Petúnia porém foi surpreendida por um movimento brusco de seu pai, para tirar a carta de seu alcance. Com um último olhar dirigido a sua esposa, em que pareceram entrar num acordo, ele se dirigiu a Lily e entregou-lhe a carta.  
  
-"Tome, é para você." disse ele a Lily.  
  
Era difícil saber quem estava mais surpresa com a situação, Lily ou Petúnia, ambas prenderam a respiração e pareceram não acreditar no que viam. Lily olhou para seus pais e para Petúnia buscando uma explicação, mas não recebeu nenhuma. Quando percebeu que a irmã a olhava, Petúnia lançou- lhe um olhar de desdém, impaciência e descrença. Lily, ignorando a irmã, resolveu finalmente abrir a carta, intitulada:  
  
Senhorita Lília Evans  
  
Segundo quarto no corredor do terceiro andar  
  
Rua Memória Póstuma – 234  
  
Londres, Inglaterra.  
  
Dentro, selado com um brasão incomum cunhado em cera vermelha, estava escrito:  
  
Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts  
  
Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore (Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, Grande  
Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional  
dos Bruxos)  
  
Prezada Srta. Evans,  
  
Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e  
Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e  
equipamentos necessários.  
  
O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de  
julho, no mais tardar.  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Diretora substituta  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Lily Evans havia "acordado" de uma espécie de sonho, sendo que ela não havia realmente adormecido. Estava no Expresso Hogwarts, esperando que todos embarcassem. A jovem havia sido provavelmente a primeira a entrar no trem, como de costume. Esse ano porém, Lily teve um real motivo para querer ser a primeira a entrar. Esse era seu último ano em Hogwarts e, portanto, sua última viagem de ida dentro do Expresso, portanto, ela queria aproveitar cada minuto sozinha ali para relembrar os momentos maravilhosos que passou dentro desse trem e para se despedir. Além desse motivo havia um outro: ela havia sido escolhida como monitora-chefe. Durante as férias, recebera, além da costumeira lista de livros e equipamentos e a carta lembrando o dia e o horário de partida do trem, uma outra carta. Essa, por sua vez, parabenizava-a por ter se tornado monitora-chefe e guardava o seu distintivo, uma espécie de broche que ela deveria pregar em seu uniforme antes mesmo de entrar no trem e usá-lo sempre em Hogwarts.  
  
Há aproximadamente uma hora, depois de ter percorrido todo o trem , olhando cada cabine e lembrando em que ano ela sentara em cada uma, ela havia se dirigido à cabine dos monitores encontrando-a vazia. Como sabia que era seu dever instruir os novos monitores ela permaneceu sozinha no lugar esperando por eles. Foi durante essa espera que reviveu a memória do dia em que recebeu sua primeira carta em Hogwarts.  
  
Era realmente impressionante como mesmo depois de seis anos, aquela memória continuava inabalada, viva, como se tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido ontem. Sua vida passara por uma transformação tão grande depois daquela carta que ainda hoje Lily precisava se beliscar para ter certeza de que aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo, e não era somente uma ilusão.  
  
Começando a ficar irritada com o "atraso" dos monitores, Lily olhou pela janela e ficou assistindo a chegada dos alunos. Alguns pareciam animados, outros, especialmente os que iriam iniciar seu primeiro ano, temerosos, outros ainda desanimados, como se o verão tivesse passado muito rápido e eles ainda preferissem estar aproveitando a boa-vida de estar em férias. Foi durante essa espera que Lily acabou mergulhando novamente em memórias, desta vez mais recentes, daquele último verão...  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
-"Oi Petúnia. Que saudade!" exclamou Lily tentando iniciar uma amistosa conversa com a sua irmã, que não via há um ano e que mesmo assim não fora buscá-la na estação de trem com seus pais.  
  
Petúnia estava lendo uma daquelas revistas para meninas adolescentes (aquelas com fotos de homens bonitos na capa, testes bobos e fofocas) e parecia muito entretida quando foi interrompida pela irmã. Respondeu em tom muito aborrecido como se estivesse fazendo uma coisa muito importante e sua irmã a atrapalhara.  
  
-"Será que toda a sua anormalidade não te permite ver que estou ocupada? Ha... mas você precisaria usar a sua vara de madeira para conseguir ser menos metida e perceber isso... pena que você não pode usar aquilo aqui né? Senão você poderia aproveitar e ficar invisível, ou melhor, de-sa-pa-re-cer." A rapidez com que ela falou aquelas frases deu a ligeira impressão de que ela havia decorado a melhor forma de dar boas-vindas à irmã, isto é, a forma mais depreciativa, mais arrogante.  
  
Tentando evitar brigas com a irmã, Lily ignorou seu comentário, deu- lhe as costas e começou a desfazer suas malas. Dessa forma ela também conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza que se tornara explícita em seu semblante e lutar contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair. Tais lágrimas eram uma forma de dar vazão à toda tristeza, humilhação e raiva que Petúnia a fazia passar e que vinham sendo acumuladas desde quando Lily recebeu a carta de Hogwarts.  
  
Antes daquela manhã há seis anos atrás, o seu relacionamento com a irmã não era dos melhores, pelo contrário, elas estavam sempre brigando, sempre discutindo, mas nada comparado ao que se tornou depois. Petúnia parecia odiá-la, e Lily não sabia o motivo, ela nunca havia feito nada de ruim diretamente contra sua irmã, mesmo assim era tratada com indiferença e desprezo.  
  
Enquanto desempacotava seus livros e os colocava na sua estante, Lily não percebeu o medo que passou pelos olhos da sua irmã que a observava.  
  
-"Você não vai deixar esses livros ridículos expostos aí, né?" perguntou aborrecida Petúnia.  
  
-"Infelizmente eu vou ter que deixar, minha querida irmã. Esse era o lugar que eu guardava os meus livros da escola primária, agora nada mais justo do que eu guardar os livros que estou usando aí. Assim fica mais fácil de pegar quando eu precisar fazer os deveres de casa das férias. Mas se você quiser ler fique à vontade." Respondeu em tom irônico Lily, já recuperada da tristeza do início, que foi substituída por uma certa raiva e vontade de vingança contra a irmã.  
  
-"Pois eu acho melhor você tirar essas porcarias daí porque minhas amigas vão chegar daqui a pouco e eu não quero que elas vejam esses livros, ou pior, você. Por que você não vai para o porão, arruma suas coisas lá, estuda lá, e quem sabe...Hum...dorme por lá?" perguntou Petúnia com um brilho estranho nos olhos.  
  
Lily, que apesar de sempre tentar evitar confusão e tratar bem as pessoas, também sempre teve um "pavio curto", isto é, nunca aceitou ser humilhada e ficar calada, sempre teve atitude o suficiente para exigir seus direitos e defender suas idéias quando sabia que estava certa, de modo civilizado, irônico e superior. Essa sua característica ficou provada com a forma com que se dirigiu à irmã depois da pergunta. Ela somente levantou suas sobrancelhas e disse:  
  
-"Desculpa maninha, mas eu não estou afim de ir para o porão não, mas se a minha presença te incomoda tanto, quem sabe VOCÊ não queira receber as suas amigas no porão, afinal, os incomodados que se mudem." respondeu Lily em tom desafiador à irmã.  
  
-"Veremos." respondeu Petúnia tentando ao máximo superar o tom de ameaça de sua irmã. Depois disso ela saiu do quarto ainda com a revista na mão, mas Lily não pôde deixar de notar como a revista parecia estranhamente amassada, e concluiu vitoriosamente que Petúnia teria amassado boa parte dela enquanto "conversava" com Lily.  
  
Quando as amigas de Petúnia chegaram, Lily permaneceu no quarto colocando em dia seu dever de Aritmancia. Foi interrompida duas horas depois quando sua irmã e as amigas dela. Uma delas era alta e magérrima e vestia uma minúscula saia rosa, um top amarelo cheio de babados e uma bolsa de fundo branco e com letras coloridas, a outra era bem gordinha e usava uma calça branca tão apertada que Lily sentiu falta de ar só de olhar para a menina, e uma blusa também apertada preta. Lily percebeu que a menina mais magra e alta ficava virando e mexendo incessantemente na sua bolsa deixando cada vez mais a mostra uma plaquinha de metal presa no tecido, onde estava escrito em letras grandes: LOUIS VITTON. A outra mais gordinha ficava praticamente balançando a mão na frente das outras duas, deixando ainda mais visível um enorme anel com uma pedra tão rosa, mas tão rosa, que Lily duvidou que a pedra fosse verdadeira. Estranhamente, Lily já sabia que não gostava das garotas.  
  
As três amigas entraram no quarto e de repente, quando avistaram Lily começaram a ter ataques de risos histéricos enquanto conversavam. Ela sabia que riam dela mas tentou se controlar e ouvir o que elas falavam para tentar descobrir o que a sua irmã havia dito a respeito dela para aquelas garotas.  
  
-"Hihihihihihi, Pety você tinha razão a garota é maluca...."  
  
-"Olha aqueles livros..."  
  
-"Foram aqueles que os médicos do hospital recomendaram para que ela lesse?"  
  
-"Vocês são pessoas tão boas por cuidarem dessa... aberração... enquanto o hospital é reformado. Deveriam receber uma condecoração da rainha pela sua bondade."  
  
-"Principalmente você Pety, que a recebe em seu quarto e não tem medo de dormir ao lado de alguém assim. Imagine se ela acorda de madrugada, dá a louca, e decide te matar? Que horror!!!!!"  
  
Lily começou a se sentir como se estivesse pegando fogo, seu sangue começou a ferver, ela começou a se levantar... Petúnia, prevendo a reação da irmã, levou as amigas correndo para fora do quarto. A última coisa que Lily ouviu foi:  
  
-"Cuidado, ela tá tendo um de seus ataques!"  
  
-"Vamos chamar seus pais."  
  
-"Quem sabe eles chamam um médico, eu sempre quis ver como é que eles faziam para colocar camisa de força nos malucos lá do asilo onde meu vô está..."  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Passos e gritos no corredor a despertaram das memórias que ainda hoje a enraiveciam.  
  
Quanto mais próximos os passos chegavam, maior e mais alta ficava a algazarra. Lily já estava se levantando para tomar providências, quando os autores da bagunça abriram a porta da cabine em que ela estava. Entraram ninguém menos que: Remus Lupin, que pelo estado das vestes parecia ter sido carregado pelo corredor, Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Pedro Petigrew, os Marotos. O sorriso do rosto dos quatro amarelou tremendamente, quando eles notaram o distintivo pregado nas vestes de Lily. A jovem percebeu isso com uma grande satisfação, 'Eles não perdem por esperar', que foi logo substituída por descrença, quando ela reconheceu exatamente o seu mesmo distintivo, pregado nas vestes de Remus Lupin, 'Não pode ser'.  
  
Os cinco ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que Sirius Black quebrou o gelo com um comentário um tanto desafiador:  
  
-"Parabéns Evans, vejo que também se tornou monitora-chefe." disse, colocando um braço sobre os ombros de Lupin, como se quisesse chamar sua atenção para o distintivo do amigo.  
  
-"É verdade Black... Parece que finalmente algumas coisas vão mudar nessa escola, principalmente na Grifinória..." disse Lily com um falso sorriso, de forma a tentar intimidá-los pelo comentário ameaçador.  
  
-"Verdade? E você viu isso em alguma bola de cristal da Trelawney? Porque você nunca foi muito boa em prever o futuro né? Qual foi a última previsão dela hein Tiago?" debochou Sirius com ar superior.  
  
-"Se me lembro direito, eu acho que ela "previu" que alguém da Grifinória com cabelos pretos rebeldes, olhos castanhos, queixo saliente, nariz pontudo, corpo sarado, alto, extremamente atraente e musculoso e o melhor apanhador que a Grifnória já teve, isto é, EU,(nesse momento Lily levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, demonstrando claramente que não era bem aquilo que ela tinha dito) sofreria um acidente durante as férias e quebraria o nariz, o que o tornaria menos convencido. É eu acho que foi isso mesmo." afirmou pomposamente Tiago, passando nervosamente a mãos pelo cabelo de forma a deixá-lo ainda mais rebelde que o normal.  
  
Antes de retrucar, Lily lançou um olhar de nojo na direção de Potter , 'Como ele consegue ser tão metido?!'  
  
-"Infelizmente, essa previsão não foi precisa, afinal nem sempre as coisas acontecem do jeito que gostaríamos. Mas quem sabe eu tenha me enganado na data do acidente, ainda pode haver esperança de que a previsão aconteça. (Ela disse a última frase com um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios e olhos sonhadores) Quanto à você Black, pode ter certeza que para prever algumas coisas, não são necessárias bolas de cristal."  
  
-"Bom para você, senão você ia errar todas as suas previsões" disse Sirius, olhando Lily diretamente nos olhos. Mas a jovem monitora-chefe notou que uma veia de seu pescoço já pulara, aparecendo bastante, já que o vermelho- sangue contrastava fortemente com a pele clara de Sirius. 'HAHAHAHAHAH, o Black tá virando Red'  
  
Quando Lily ia abrir a boca para retrucar, com uma excelente resposta já formulada, foi interrompida por um "hum hum" feito por Remus. Antes que ela pudesse começar a discutir com ele também, Lupin fez sinal com os olhos indicando a porta da cabine. Quando ela olhou suas bochechas começaram a corar. Ali estavam amontoados, provavelmente esperando para poder entrar, todos os monitores a quem ela devia dar instruções. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo eles estiveram ali nem o quanto eles ouviram, mas pelas suas caras, parecia que haviam ouvido o suficiente para estarem com as varinhas prontas, caso fosse necessário separar Sirius e Lílian num provável duelo. 'Ótimo! Esses ridículos fizeram com que os monitores tivessem uma péssima primeira impressão minha. Eles me pagam!'  
  
-"Ah, bom dia, eu não tinha percebido que vocês já tinham chegado... Vocês vão poder entrar assim que esses senhores se retirarem." disse ela, indicando a porta aos marotos.  
  
Lançando um último olhar encorajador a Remus e outro muito desagradável a Lily, os Marotos se retiraram e foram em busca de uma cabine vazia no trem, onde pudessem passar a viagem. Se bem que era muito pouco provável que eles permanecessem quietos no compartimento.  
  
E aí, o que vcs acharam? Não foi tão ruim assim foi? Por favor R/R, eu preciso saber!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2 Tarantallegra

Disclaimer: Eu esqueci de colocar isso no capítulo anterior, mas caso vocês tenham alguma dúvida aqui vai: Harry Potter e o seu mundo, incluindo seus pais e os amigos de seus pais, não me pertencem. Tudo pertence a J.K.Rowling.  
  
Eu realmente adorei as reviews que recebi, é muito bom saber que alguém está lendo minha fiction, isso me incentiva ainda mais a continuá-la. Estou tentando escrever o mais rápido que posso agora que estou de férias para poder adiantar a história, pois será um pouco mais difícil ser pontual quando as aulas começarem. Pretendo dar update toda semana, mas não posso prometer, já que mesmo os escritores mais amadores têm seus momentos de branco.  
  
Aqui vão umas palavrinhas aos meus primeiros reviewers:  
  
Ruby-Chan4: Muito obrigado! A primeira review que eu recebi em minha primeira fanfiction foi sua, valeu mesmo! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, já que ele está "recheado" de marotos. Por favor não deixe de "reviewzar" esse cap, gostaria muito de saber sua opinião.  
  
Ameria Asakura Black: Brigadão! Quanto a sua pergunta aí vai: nos dois primeiros capítulos o ponto de vista de Lily vai predominar, mas a partir do terceiro, que estou escrevendo agora, os marotos vão ser mais focalizados, eles não vão mais precisar estar perto da Lily para serem citados, por exemplo. Ainda não decidi se vou escrever os pensamentos de Tiago assim como escrevo os de Lily, acho que é mais difícil... mas vou tentar. Os marotos vão aparecer bastante nesse cap... por favor me mande uma review dizendo como eu me saí escrevendo sobre eles.  
  
Dark-Saturno: Valeu mesmo! É bom saber que você gostou da minha fic. Pretendo continuar escrevendo, espero que vc goste. OBS: Não pude deixar de notar, vc chama o Tiago de James... eu também! Só depois de eu ter escrito dois capítulos minha irmã me lembrou que eu estava escrevendo em português e não podia chamar o pai do Harry de James, só de Tiago. Conclusão: eu tive que rerevisar os dois caps e ir mudando os nomes... mesmo assim eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com Tiago, James encaixa bem melhor... Bjks. Espero que goste desse cap.  
  
Moony Black2: Eu ADOREI sua review!!!! Quando li fiquei de boca aberta! Fiquei sorrindo durante horas toda orgulhosa. É muito bom receber tantos elogios sobre como escrevo, embora não ache que eu mereça nem um terço deles. Muito obrigada! Espero que esse cap faça juz a todos os elogios que recebi... Por favor não deixe de "reviewzar", sua review me incentivou muito. Bjks.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 - Tarantallegra  
  
Quando sua reunião com os monitores e Remus finalmente terminou Lily foi fazer a sua ronda pelo o trem, para poder ficar com resto da viagem livre para falar com suas amigas.  
  
Ela percorreu o trem todo, olhando cada cabine em busca de alguma atividade contra as regras. De vez em quando parando para repreender alguns alunos que pareciam particularmente animados e que só conseguiam liberar toda aquela energia gritando.  
  
Antes de abrir a porta do penúltimo compartimento Lily estava satisfeita como nunca, aquela estava sendo a ronda mais tranqüila que já fizera no Expresso de Hogwarts. Não havia tido nenhum problema com trotes passados em alunos do primeiro anos, na verdade, ela estava até sentindo falta daquelas travessuras tradicionais, sem elas parecia até que havia menos alunos novos no trem.  
  
Ao entrar naquela cabine, porém, Lily foi envolvida por um barulho e uma algazarra tão grande que se sentiu até tonta. Lá estavam sentados Sirius Black e Tiago Potter, espalhados ao redor deles estavam dezenas de embalagens cheias e vazias de tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. No meio do compartimento, viradas de frente para os dois marotos, estavam três crianças, provavelmente alunos de primeiro ano. Mas Lily não conseguiu ver direito seus rostos para poder identificá-los porque eles simplesmente não paravam quietos, suas pernas pareciam não serem mais controladas pelo seu cérebro, elas se mexiam cada vez mais rápido deixando as crianças zonzas. Os Marotos não se agüentavam de tanto rir, Tiago já estava no chão com as mãos ao redor da barriga tentando conter os risos que pareciam já causar certa dor. Sirius, por sua vez, estava sentado com um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores ao seu lado, enquanto miravam na cabeça de cada "dançarino", apostando que acertaria mais que o outro amigo. O que mais chamou a atenção da jovem monitora, porém, foi a postura de Potter, que mesmo sentado no chão, admirando as crianças, permanecia com sua varinha apontada para eles enquanto a girava repetindo: "Mais rápido, mais rápido". Assistir toda aquela cena fez passar pelo corpo de Lily uma onda de raiva que fez com que ela gritasse, antes mesmo que pudesse decidir o que fazer:  
  
-"FINITE INCANTATEM"  
  
No mesmo momento o compartimento entrou em profundo silêncio, as crianças pararam de dançar, Black parou de rir, Tiago parou de gritar e feijõezinhos pararam de "voar". Pelas expressões de surpresa nos rostos dos Marotos Lily teve certeza que eles só haviam notado sua presença quando ela gritara, e que definitivamente ela era a última pessoa que eles esperavam encontrar dentro de seu compartimento . O silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos e só foi quebrado pelo som de dezenas de feijõezinhos caindo no chão, saindo de um pacotinho que Black estava antes segurando. Nesse momento, os três alunos que antes estavam, involuntariamente, apresentando um show particular de dança para os Marotos, pareceram recuperar os sentidos e saíram correndo, passando por Lily e se dirigindo á porta, aterrorizados.  
  
Quando voltou o olhar novamente aos Marotos, por um breve segundo de diversão, a jovem pensou ter visto um certo medo estampado no rosto dos dois meninos. Assumindo uma postura superior e controladora, daquele tipo de pessoa que parece ter tudo planejado em mente, Lily permaneceu olhando os Marotos, batendo com seu pé direito no chão e suas mãos na cintura, num gesto de impaciência, como se esperasse que eles se pronunciassem.  
  
O primeiro a se expressar foi Tiago, que, já recuperado do susto anterior, retomou sua posição no assento e foi dizendo:  
  
-"Evans, a que devemos o prazer de sua visita?" perguntou ele em tom inocente como se nada tivessem ocorrido até então, passando novamente as mãos pelo cabelo, deixando-o todo arrepiado.  
  
-"Corta essa Potter, eu vi muito bem o tipo de boas-vindas que vocês oferecem aos alunos novos. Aliás, eu não sei nem porque estou tão surpresa, é típico dos Marotos fazerem coisas desse tipo. Vocês são muito convencidos e confiantes para admitir que não passam de babaquinhas não bons o suficiente para enfrentar alguém do seu tamanho, preferem os menores, é bem mais fácil e..." mas Lily foi interrompida.  
  
-"Pode guardar o seu sermãozinho barato para outros tá? Você tá se achando a poderosa porque tem essa plaquinha pregada na sua blusa é? Eu to até tremendo de medo do que vai nos acontecer agora. (nesse momento Sirius fingiu estar tendo um ataque de tremedeira) O que você acha que ela vai fazer com a gente Tiago? Qual vai ser nossa detenção?" Sirius se levantou e interrompeu de maneira grosseira e desrespeitosa Lily.  
  
Potter pareceu gostar da situação e se uniu a Sirius na investida contra a monitora-chefe:  
  
-"Deve ser aquelas bem criativas, como escrever cem vezes no quadro: Eu não vou mais me divertir a custa dos novatos. Ou pior, teremos que organizar toda a sala comunal sem mágica, essa seria realmente muito difícil, ainda mais com todos aqueles elfos domésticos que definitivamente não gostariam de nos ajudar."  
  
-"Nãaaaaa, conhecendo essa monitora ela vai tirar uma de nossas visitas a Hogsmeade, isso sim seria triste (Lily não notou a piscadela que Sirius mandou para Tiago enquanto falava isso). Só de pensar eu tenho vontade de chorar..." completou Sirius fingindo um choro histérico.  
  
Lily, porém estava considerando suas opções enquanto ouvia o falso choro de Sirius e o riso de Potter: 'Eles têm razão, qualquer detenção que eu os der vai ser simples demais, eles sempre escapam das detenções da McGonagall, escapar das minhas vai ser muito mais fácil... A não ser que eu...hum...é...pode dar certo.'  
  
Sem olhar para trás Lily saiu do compartimento deixando os Marotos ainda mais surpresos. Eles se olharam sem entender o que estava acontecendo, sabiam muito bem que Lily nunca deixaria barato para eles, mas essa era a única explicação plausível.  
  
Enquanto comemoravam, riam e comentavam como foi fácil intimidar a nova monitora-chefe, os Marotos foram interrompidos pela mesma, que entrou novamente no compartimento seguida, dessa vez, por três novos alunos, curiosamente os mesmos três com quem eles haviam "brincado" poucos minutos antes.  
  
Sirius logo imaginou o que viria depois e exclamou:  
  
-"Ela quer que a gente peça desculpas. Ohhhhhhhh. Essa detenção furreca é a sua cara mesmo Evans... Você quer que a gente abrace eles também? Ou..." mas Sirius foi interrompido por Lily, que falou na voz mais ameaçadora que já haviam visto, com um sinistro brilho nos olhos.  
  
-"Na verdade não, eu só fiquei triste por ter perdido o show, eu queria muito ter assistido." E, antes que qualquer maroto pudesse retrucar ou puxar a varinha ela gritou:  
  
-"TARANTALLEGRA."  
  
No mesmo instante os dois marotos foram lançados de pé e começaram a dançar violentamente, esbarrando nos assentos e escorregando nos feijõezinhos que ainda estavam no chão. As três crianças logo começaram a rir, saboreando a doce vingança. Lily, que parecia ter pensado em tudo, tirou do bolso de suas vestes três pacotinhos de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e distribui para as crianças, que imediatamente começaram a mirar na cabeça dos dançarinos. Unindo-se a eles logo depois, a recém nomeada monitora-chefe de Hogwarts se divertiu como nunca, saboreando as ameaças dos marotos:  
  
-"Vo-vo-cê me-me pa-pa-ga E-e vans!" esbravejava Sirius tentando parecer ameaçador enquanto suas pernas pareciam ter vida própria, mas falhando.  
  
Depois de dez minutos rindo sem parar, Lily virou para se dirigir a porta e deu de cara com Lupin, que parecia ter acabado de entrar no compartimento. Por um instante a jovem pensou que ele também fosse rir, mas logo desanimou quando ele puxou a varinha e gritou:  
  
-"FINITE INCATATEM."  
  
No mesmo instante a algazarra parou e tudo mergulhou novamente num grande silêncio. Este, porém, não durou muito, foi logo interrompido pelos gritos de raiva de Sirius e pelas tentativas de Potter de segurá-lo e acalmá-lo. Percebendo que seu amigo tinha todas as intenções de machucar Lily, Remus se colocou entre ela e Siriu para evitar maiores complicações. Black, porém não gostou da atitude e começou a xingar tudo o que viu pela frente. Naquela tarde Lily aprendeu mais palavreados do que havia nos dezesseis anos anteriores.  
  
Quando Sirius desistiu de alcançar Lily e se conformou um pouco, mesmo permanecendo com o ego extremamente ferido, Potter se manifestou. Sua voz ainda estava ofegante do esforço que fizera, mas mesmo assim conseguiu atribuir um tom ameaçador a sua voz:  
  
-"Espere até a gente contar para a McGonagall... Esse é seu primeiro e último dia como monitora-chefe, pode ter certeza..."  
  
Mas para o ainda maior espanto dos Marotos, Lily não parecia nem um pouco intimidada, pelo contrário, sorria como se as palavras de Potter não a houvessem atingido.  
  
-"Vão em frente... E eu acho que esse ano darei um toque mais divertido para a Festa de abertura..." e, dizendo isso Lily girou levemente sua varinha e a apontou para uma das paredes vazias do compartimento, lá apareceu imediatamente projetado, para todos na sala verem, o espetacular show de dança interpretado pelos Marotos ainda há pouco.  
  
O entendimento da bem elaborada traquinagem da monitora-chefe foi começando a fluir sobre os Marotos, e uma simples olhadela deixou bem claro para Lily que ela vencera. Os meninos definitivamente não queriam correr o risco de virarem piada da escola inteira e arruinar a sua tão trabalhada reputação.  
  
A jovem pensou ter visto alguns olhares de espanto e admiração enquanto cruzou o compartimento e se dirigiu à porta, caminhando pelo corredor com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. 'Isso vai ensinar eles à não se meterem mais comigo'  
  
Ainda rindo, a jovem se dirigiu à última cabine do trem e, antes de entrar, achou melhor apagar o sorriso bobo que ainda estava pregado no seu rosto, de forma a retomar a compostura necessária a uma monitora-chefe.  
  
Ao abrir a porta Lily se deparou com um ambiente muito diferente daquele do compartimento anterior. Tensão e ódio impregnavam o ar, que estava tremendamente quente devido às janelas trancadas. Contra uma das paredes da cabine estavam dois alunos, um deles tinha a ponta de sua varinha grudada ao pescoço do outro, que, por sua vez, estava quase esmagado contra a parede, suando de modo impressionante. Ao redor deles, formando um semicírculo, estavam quatro alunos, cada um tinha seu braço estendido no ar, mirando com suas varinhas no aluno prensado contra a parede.  
  
A jovem intrusa permaneceu por um momento somente observando a cena, com se tivesse perdido momentaneamente a capacidade de falar. Ela, enquanto contemplava o a situação, notou que o aluno que parecia estar sendo ameaçado, tinha cabelos pretos curtos e lisos, olhos negros esbugalhados, que percorriam toda a extensão do compartimento como se buscasse alguma forma de escapar, e um dente que brotava saliente para fora da boca, o que lhe atribuía uma certa semelhança com um rato... Petigrew. 'O que está acontecendo aqui?! O que estão fazendo com um dos Marotos?!'. Foi somente quando reconheceu Pedro naquele compartimento que Lily notou sua ausência no compartimento anterior, onde deveria teoricamente estar, junto com o resto dos Marotos.  
  
Prestando mais atenção aos outros que estavam presentes no compartimento, Lily reconheceu a todos...Sonserinos. 'Só podia ser.' Lá estavam: Lúcio Malfoy, um aluno que cursava o quarto ano de Hogwarts, cuja varinha tocava o pescoço de Petigrew, e que era conhecido por ser particularmente sonserino, no sentido completo da palavra; Crabbe, um daqueles que formava o semicírculo ao redor de Malfoy e Petigrew, era também um aluno do quarto ano, conhecido como um dos fiéis escudeiros de Lúcio; Goyle, o outro fiel escudeiro do Malfoy, também quartanista; Macnair, um aluno que cursava seu último ano em Hogwarts e tinha uma conhecida adoração por sangue, formava também o semicírculo; Snape, um dos mais esforçados alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, que sempre apreciou o estudo de poções e Artes das Trevas, completava o semicírculo.  
  
Um som agudo de dor liberado por Petigrew, causado pela maior força com que a varinha de Malfoy tocava sua pele, seguido por uma ameaça de Malfoy: "E então, você aceita ou não?", fez Lily perceber que era hora de intervir, ela não poderia deixar aquilo continuar. Mas mesmo se ela não fosse monitora-chefe e não tivesse o dever de tomar atitudes em situações como estas, ela certamente o faria. Quando conseguiu reunir a coragem necessária para enfrentar sozinha cinco sonserinos, Lily sacou sua varinha, apontou-a diretamente a Malfoy e disse:  
  
-"Solte ele Malfoy." Num tom calmo mas imperativo.  
  
Lúcio virou para encarar Lily com uma expressão de surpresa que deixou claro que ele acabara de notar a presença da jovem no seu compartimento. Como que seguindo instruções de Malfoy, os outros sonserinos, que antes estavam virados de costas para Lily, viraram encarando-a com suas varinhas ainda erguidas no ar apontando-as a ela.  
  
Lily gelou, ela se tornara alvo de cinco varinhas sonserinas e só tinha uma para se defender. 'Como isto pode estar acontecendo no Expresso de Hogwarts?!'  
  
A expressão de surpresa que antes tomara o rosto de Lúcio, foi substituída por um sorriso de desdém quando seus olhos fixaram-se em seu distintivo de monitora-chefe. Quando voltou a encarar Lily, Malfoy olho-a diretamente nos olhos e disse:  
  
-"Eu sempre estive certo quando disse que esta escola estava decaindo, como se já não bastasse eles aceitarem sangue-ruins como alunos, eles agora também os nomeiam monitores-chefes."  
  
Quando recebeu o xingamento, Lily sentiu crescer dentro dela uma raiva pior do que aquela que sentira durante todo o verão, seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, cortados por veias que pulavam.  
  
-"NÃO SE ATREVA A ME CHAMAR DISSO MALFOY!" Gritou Lily quando não pôde mais conter sua raiva.  
  
-"Do que? Sangue-ruim?" e, dizendo isso soltou uma risada tão maligna e fria (logo acompanhado pelos outros) que Lily sentiu um calafrio subir sua espinha só de ouvi-la, mas infelizmente Lúcio notou sua ligeira tremelidão e zombou: "A verdade dói né, Evans?"  
  
-"Estou te avisando Malfoy, se você..." mas Lily foi interrompida por um comentário extremamente ofensivo de Lúcio:  
  
-"Vocês são a escória do nosso mundo, não são dignos nem mesmo dos nossos restos. Somente nós sangue-puros merecemos esse mundo, vocês não passam de penetras que deveriam ser eliminados e..."  
  
-"CALE A BOCA MALFOY"  
  
A raiva cegava Lily, e a única coisa que ela queria fazer era machucar Malfoy, fazê-lo sentir dor, não importava como. Quando estava prestes a murmurar um feitiço, porém, a porta do compartimento se abriu e Remus Lupin entrou, seguido de perto por Tiago Potter e Sirius Black:  
  
-"Posso saber que gritaria é essa?! Dá para ouvir vocês lá da..." mas Lupin interrompeu abruptamente sua repreensão quando notou o que estava acontecendo no compartimento: os sonserinos estavam com suas varinhas apontadas para Lily que parecia prestes a cometer uma grande besteira. No mesmo instante ele e seus amigos sacaram também suas varinhas e miraram em cada sonserino. Curiosamente Black e Potter estavam ambos apontando suas varinhas para Snape, que na mesma hora redirecionou a sua própria, mirando nos marotos. Snape parecia particularmente ansioso por uma oportunidade de usá-la. A tensão no compartimento tinha atingido o ponto máximo.  
  
-"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Lupin a Malfoy.  
  
-"Eu e a sangue-ruim estávamos tendo uma rápida conversa, quando vocês..."  
  
-"NÃO A CHAME DISSO!!!!!" gritou Potter, que parecia ter tomado a ofensa como pessoal.  
  
-"Eu a chamo do jeito que quero! Quem é você, Potter, para mandar em mim?" perguntou Lúcio levantando uma sobrancelha como que incentivando o adversário a responder.  
  
Nesse momento porém os olhos de Potter estavam fixos em um corpo, que não parava de tremer, localizado atrás de Malfoy.  
  
-"Pedro?!" perguntou ele surpreso, ignorando completamente a pergunta anterior. Mas não foi Pedro que respondeu.  
  
-"Ah. Eu e o Petigrew aqui, estávamos tendo uma conversinha quando Evans nos interrompeu." disse Malfoy.  
  
Todos os marotos depois disso tinham suas varinhas fixas em Lúcio. Sirius, porém, estava andando em direção a ele com uma das mãos fechadas, pronto para dar-lhe um soco. Lily, prevendo o que ia acontecer depois, achou melhor intervir, já que nenhum dos marotos parecia estar querendo impedir Black de atacar Malfoy. Colocando-se entre Sirius e Lúcio, ela disse:  
  
-"Esqueça Black, não vale a pena sujar as mãos com ele."  
  
Apesar de não parecer nem um pouco inclinado a aceitar a sugestão de Lily, especialmente depois do episódio que havia ocorrido há pouco tempo em sua cabine, Black acabou fazendo o que ela lhe pediu. Poucos segundos depois, quando ele cruzou a cabine de novo, parecendo estar novamente decidido a ferir Malfoy, todos prenderam a respiração. Ele, porém, ignorou o sonserino e se dirigiu a Pedro:  
  
-"Vamos sair daqui Pedro, levanta logo."  
  
Ajudando Petigrew a se levantar, Black lançou um último olhar ameaçador a Malfoy e a Snape, antes de abrir a porta da cabine e sair acompanhado por Pedro. Todos na cabine pareceram impressionados pela atitude e pelo controle próprio que Black apresentara (especialmente Snape, cujas sobrancelhas estavam tão erguidas que não eram visíveis sobre a cabeleira oleosa que lhe cobria a testa). Logo, o restante dos Marotos e Lily seguiram seu passos, saindo do compartimento. Lupin e Potter estavam mais carrancudos do que nunca, lançando olhares assustadores e vingativos em direção aos sonserinos antes de deixar o compartimento. A última a sair para o corredor foi Lily, que, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, se dirigiu a Malfoy pela última vez:  
  
-"Não pense que acabou assim."  
  
Pois é... não pensem que acabou assim, ainda tem muito mais. R/R por favor. 


	3. Capítulo 3 O fim da viagem

Disclaimer: Nada nessa história me pertence, a não ser parte do enredo. Tudo pertence a J.K.Rowling....Até o meu nick!  
  
Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora, esse terceiro cap foi particularmente difícil de escrever... tive que reescrever algumas partes... tive muitos dias de branco, não tinha idéia do que iria escrever, até que finalmente consegui pensar em algo. Espero realmente que vocês gostem.  
  
Agora uma rápida palavrinha aos meus reviewers do segundo cap:  
  
Dani Lupin: Nossa, eu amei a sua review!!! Foi em parte ela que me deu forças para terminar esse cap, por isso eu realmente espero que vc goste. Que bom q vc gostou da vingança da Lily, nesse cap tem mais Lily versus Potter. Estou muito feliz por ter, segundo vc, conseguido manter a personalidade dos personagens intacta, concordo com vc q isso é difícil, por isso estou fazendo o melhor que posso para não me desviar das informações dos livros. Não sei se consegui manter isso nesse cap, por isso gostaria muito que vc avaliasse e me dissesse o q achou, por favor. Bjks  
  
Ruby-Chan4: Eu fiquei super feliz quando recebi a sua review, estava com medo q vc parasse de ler a fiction. Que bom q vc gostou do encontro com os sonserinos, eu não sabia se tinha sido convincente o suficiente. Espero que vc goste desse cap! Bjks.  
  
Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer às minhas duas beta readers que contribuíram bastante para terminar os três capítulos, fornecendo comentários e críticas muito construtivos e incentivadores, além de apontar erros e ajudar a repará-los: minha mana, m&tl&ir, e minha amiga Moony Black2. VALEU!  
  
Agora vamos à fiction...  
  
CAPÍTULO 3 – O fim da viagem  
  
Antes que pudesse encarar o corredor depois de ter fechado a porta da cabine dos sonserinos atrás de si, Lílian Evans foi bombardeada por perguntas: -"Você tá maluca? O que estava fazendo numa cabine, sozinha, com cinco sonserinos? Não sabe do que aqueles são capazes?" perguntou Tiago Potter bravo. Ele, porém, antes que Lily pudesse responder completou: -"Se não fosse a gente, eu não sei o que seria de você..." Nesse momento as sobrancelhas de Lily se levantaram e ela assumiu um ar de incrédula capaz de tirar qualquer um do sério. 'Quem esse convencido pensa que é para ir pedir satisfações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Ele ainda por cima se acha o herói, quando tudo que fez foi mirar sua varinha em um sonserino. Tá...ele até me defendeu contra o Malfoy, mas isso não conta... Foi só uma vez...Nem precisava...' -"Você não vai responder o que estava fazendo naquela cabine?" perguntou um impaciente Tiago. -"Não é da sua conta." retorquiu grosseiramente Lily. -"Ah... Você não quer dizer né? Então é porque tem culpa... Deve ter entrado ali para visitar algum sonserino para..."  
  
-"Ora, cale a boca Potter!" e dizendo isso virou as costas e percorreu o corredor até entrar em outro compartimento, sem olhar para trás sequer uma vez.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-"Viu como ela ficou toda nervosinha quando eu falei aquilo? É porque eu tava certo... ela tinha entrado para falar com o Snape...ARGH...ou com o Macnair...ECA...ainda não tenho certeza qual dos dois... mas acabou encontrando a cabine lotada... então ela usou o Petigrew para distrair eles...assim ela podia sair com um dos dois e ir para um lugar com mais privacidade sem ser percebida... mas aí a gente entrou e..."  
  
-"E como você explica porque todos os sonserinos tinham suas varinhas miradas nela?" perguntou ingenuamente Remo, quase derrubando completamente a teoria maluca de Tiago.  
  
-"Ora, isso é fácil, ela... ela disse que... já sei! Quando ela estava quase saindo da cabine seguida por um dos sonserinos (argh), Malfoy percebeu e mandou seus comparsas impedi-la, o sonserino que estava com ela fingiu ter sido enganado e todos miraram suas varinhas nela. Foi quando a gente entrou!" respondeu Tiago orgulhosamente, feliz por ter conseguido achar a solução para o mistério.  
  
Nesse momento os olhos de Remo viraram, ele fez um gesto de impaciência e disse:  
  
-"Esquece isso vai Tiago... vamos ver como o Pedro está." e dizendo isso os dois se dirigiram à sua cabine.  
  
Chegando lá se depararam com um Sirius frustado que ficava andando de um lado para o outro com um brilho estranho nos olhos, absorto em pensamentos, e um Petigrew que olhava o amigo de modo apreensivo. Quando Black viu Tiago e Remo ele começou a falar sem parar, como se não tivesse mais a necessidade de respirar:  
  
-"Aqueles sonserinos vão pagar por terem mexido com um dos marotos, e muito caro. Eu vou fazer eles se arrependerem por cada segundo que prenderam Pedro lá... Vamos ter que tramar algo bem ruim contra eles... eu já bolei alguns planos, mas todos precisarão digamos de... artifícios... que são proibidos pelo Ministério da Magia... não que eu me importe, claro que não, mas não quero arriscar fazer isso em Hogwarts, se eu for expulso eu não vou ter para onde ir..." Sirius disse isso com a convicção que ele sempre usava quando algo tinham feito algo contra seus amigos, chegando a assustar.  
  
-"A gente vai pensar em algo que não seja muuuito contra-a-lei, pode ficar tranqüilo Sirius. E lembre-se: você sempre será bem-vindo na minha casa. Agora conta aí, o que aconteceu? Como eles conseguiram te pegar, Pedro? O que eles fizeram com você?" Perguntou Tiago se dirigindo a Petigrew.  
  
Antes, porém, que Pedro pudesse responder, Black se adiantou e explicou tudo o que seu amigo lhe contara antes de Lupin e Potter chegarem:  
  
-"O Pedro saiu da nossa cabine um pouco depois que a gente enfetiçou os novatos, lembra? Ele disse que tava quase molhando as calças de tão apertado... Aí ele foi ao banheiro, quando ele saiu, os sonserinos estavam esperando por ele e o arrastaram para dentro do compartimento deles. Lá parece que o Malfoy ficou ameaçando ele, mas ele não sabe porque. Eu acho que eles descobriram que a gente sabe chegar a Hogsmeade por outro caminho e tentaram arrancar essa informação do Pedro. Mas ele foi forte né, Pedro? Você não deixou escapar nada, deixou?" perguntou Sirius receando pelo monopólio daquela passagem secreta que pertencia aos marotos.  
  
-"Não... er...claro que não" disse ele nervoso.  
  
-"Ótimo! Então não temos com o que nos preocupar! É só bolar o plano e colocar em prática, mal posso esperar para sacanear aquele seboso do Snape..." comentou contente Sirius.  
  
-"Espere um pouco Sirius. Rabicho, você tem certeza que não sabe porque Malfoy estava te ameaçando? Pense bem, como eles poderiam ter descoberto que a gente sabe como chegar em Hogsmeade de outro jeito? Ninguém sabe disso a não ser a gente... Eles nem são da Grifinória para ver vocês chegando com um monte de Cervejas Amanteigadas todo final de semana. É muito difícil que alguém tenha contado isso para eles também, não tem muita gente da nossa casa que conversa com um sonserino." apontou em tom eficiente Lupin.  
  
Nesse momento, apesar de ninguém ter percebido, Petigrew empalideceu e prendeu a respiração, sem saber o que responder.  
  
-"Ora Remo, você está subestimando os sonserinos. Tá na cara que eles andaram espiando a gente... aqueles ." retorquiu Sirius.  
  
Mas Remo, apesar de não parecer de todo convencido, preferiu não continuar a discussão, mudando de assunto, o que, apesar de ninguém perceber, fez com que a cor voltasse ao rosto de Petigrew, e ele assumisse uma expressão um pouco menos culpada.  
  
-"Daqui a pouco vamos chegar, é melhor eu ir fazer minha ronda antes que a Evans venha me chamar..." comentou Remus.  
  
A simples menção do nome da monitora-chefe fez Sirius se levantar e voltar a andar de um lado para o outro, novamente pensativo.  
  
-"Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa para vingar o que aquela garota armou para a gente... Não podemos deixar por isso mesmo, temos que sacanear ela também, temos que mostrar para ela que aquele distintivo não tem o mínimo efeito sobre nós..." falou Sirius com uma expressão meio maníaca.  
  
-"Mas ela é uma garota, vocês não podem pregar peças em uma garota... Seria covardia..." apontou um politicamente correto Remo.  
  
-"Ora, deixe seu cavalheirismo para depois Remo, além do mais, ela já provou que não é tão indefesa quanto parece... Uma leve traquinagem, um pouquinho pior que a dela, é claro, não ia fazer mal a ninguém... A não ser que o Tiago aqui não queira que a gente sacaneie a sua amada um pouquinho..." disse Sirius se dirigindo a Potter.  
  
-"Hahahaha. Muito engraçado Sirius..." respondeu Potter sarcasticamente.  
  
-"Mas que você convidou ela para o baile ano passado você convidou hein... só que ela te deu um toco! Hahahahahaha." falou Sirius enquanto se dobrava de tanto rir.  
  
-"Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca realmente gostei dela, o que eu sentia era só...hum... como posso dizer? Atração física. Isso! Que por sinal já foi completamente superada durante esse verão. Além do mais, aquele distintivo não cai bem nela." defendeu-se Potter.  
  
-"Hum. Tá bom. Vamos fingir que a gente acredita vai rapazes. Vamos ignorar o que ele falou para o Malfoy quando ele xingou ela. Ai, ai... Nada como começar o ano com uma demonstração de amor como essa, eu chego a ficar emocionado, o amor é tão lindo." Sirius continuou a investida contra o amigo.  
  
Remo também tinha um item a incluir à lista de provas de que Tiago ainda gostava de Lily, mas achou melhor não falar nada quando viu que Tiago havia se lançado sobre Sirius que mal conseguia se conter de tanto rir. Potter tinha um dos braços em volta do pescoço do amigo, em tentativas frustadas de fazê-lo se retratar:  
  
-"Retire o que disse! Retire o que disse!" gritava ele, tentando fazer com que sua voz continuasse ameaçadora mesmo confundida entre risos histérico de Sirius, mas falhando e logo se unindo ao coro de risadas que enchia a cabine dos marotos.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lily estava extremamente irritada quando entrou no compartimento em que suas amigas estavam. Ela acabara de gritar com Potter 'Para variar. Humpf' e estava com os nervos à flor da pele, pronta para descarregar aquela irritação no primeiro que, segundo ela, merecesse.  
  
Suas duas melhores amigas estavam entretidas em uma animada conversa quando ela entrou. Susan Louis, uma jovem que também cursava seu último ano em Hogwarts, que tinha longos cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos negros, se dirigiu a Lily logo que percebeu sua presença na cabine:  
  
-"Nossa! Porque você demorou tanto? Eu achei que essa ronda fosse ser rápida." perguntou ela preocupada com a aparência frustada da amiga, imaginando que isso certamente estava relacionado com seu atraso.  
  
-"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu também achei que fosse ser rápido, mas aí eu tive um probleminha com os Marotos e depois outro com os..." mas nesse momento Lily foi surpreendida por um acesso de risos que atingira suas amigas.  
  
-"Os Marotos é? O Black também? E o Tiago?" perguntou Karen Parr, a outra amiga de Lily, que também cursava seu último ano. Ela tinha cabelos e olhos claros e seu rosto estava completamente corado.  
  
-"É claro que eles também!!!! Posso saber o motivo desses risos?" perguntou ela ainda mais irritada, batendo pontuadamente com seu pé direito no chão do compartimento demonstrando grande impaciência. Lily já imaginava a resposta, mas ela definitivamente não queria ouvi-la. Suas amigas, notando que estavam tocando em um assunto que a monitora-chefe detestava, tentaram responder da forma mais sutil possível:  
  
-"Bom...é que...você também já deve ter percebido, algumas... Hum... mudanças nos Marotos..." falou Susan, receosamente.  
  
-"Verdade? Eu não notei nenhuma... Eles continuam os mesmos metidos, imbecis, infantis, barulhentos, burladores de regras, aproveitadores, bagunceiros, irritantes e cínicos de sempre!(Na medida que enumerava os adjetivos que destinava aos Marotos, Lily foi levantando os dedos das mãos, no final ela tinha nove dedos levantados!)" respondeu Lily fingindo-se de desentendida. A verdade era que ela sabia muito bem as mudanças a que as amigas se referiam, mas queria bancar a inabalável.  
  
-"É que...Hum...Bom... o Tiago ficou um pouco mais alto (hihihihihihihi), e a barba do Sirius tá começando a crescer (hihihihihihihihihihihihi)." relatou Karen não conseguindo conter seus risinhos animados, e logo acompanhada por Susan. 'Então aquela penugem no queixo dele era barba!!!'  
  
-"E o Remo também está um pouco mais...hum...sarado (hihihihihihihihihihi). Você viu os músculos dele?" Karen perguntou a Lily.  
  
-"Não..." respondeu Lily desinteressada.  
  
-"Como não? Ele também é monitor-chefe, vocês já deve ter visto ele hoje, né?"  
  
-"É claro que sim, só que eu não fico reparando em como a massa muscular dele aumentou desde o ano passado, para mim ele continua o mesmo cúmplice dos Marotos de sempre." falou Lily irritada com o comportamento, segundo ela, um tanto fútil das amigas.  
  
Karen e Susan ignoraram o comentário da amiga e continuaram a relatar as mudanças provocadas pelos hormônios nos corpos do seus amigos, parando somente para rir e corar.  
  
Lily preferiu não participar da conversa, sentou-se no assento perto da janela e ficou observando os lindos e extensos campos ingleses, ocupados por algumas vacas e ovelhas, que pareciam pontos brancos flutuando sobre um mar verde.  
  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
  
Durante seus seis anos em Hogwarts, Lílian Evans sempre foi conhecida pela sua disciplina, inteligência, amizade e moral. Ela certamente não era uma garota popular, pelo contrário, ela era tímida e era muito raramente vista em companhia de um grande número de pessoas.  
  
O que a destacava entre os outros estudantes era o seu caráter e a sua humildade. Os professores a respeitavam não só pelo esforço que aplicava ao estudo de suas matéria, mas também devido à ajuda que ela fornecia a seus amigos que tinham dificuldades. Ela era constantemente vista na biblioteca, circundada por alunos de variados anos e casas, até mesmo sonserinos podiam ser vistos aceitando sua ajuda. Foi provavelmente pelo respeito que tinha por todos os alunos, independente de suas casas, que ela havia sido escolhida como monitora-chefe.  
  
Lily sempre foi uma aluna muito aplicada e uma amiga muito empenhada, em quem certamente se podia confiar. Ninguém nunca a havia visto mentindo, pelo contrário, sua honestidade levada ao extremo costumava irritar seus companheiros, principalmente os sonserinos. Ela também era conhecida por ter um certo complexo de heroísmo, que ela costumava aplicar sempre quando descobria alguma traquinagem dos Marotos. Ela estava sempre lá, pronta para ajudar a "vítima", e repreender ou punir os meninos.  
  
Apesar de ter muitas amigas, Lily algumas vezes se sentia sozinha, deslocada em meio a pessoas, que apesar de terem sua mesma idade, pertencerem a mesma casa, pareciam pensar de forma diferente.  
  
Ela costumava se afastar quando o assunto se tornava: garotos. A forma com que suas amigas conversavam sobre isso a irritava, pareciam falar de mercadorias, pareciam predadores admirando uma presa, ou uma presa que almejava ser predada. Lily pensava completamente diferente, ela não julgava uma pessoa por sua aparência, e sim por seu interior, que se refletia em seus gestos e atitudes. Suas amigas falavam que ela era muito exigente, mas ela discordava, sabia que não era exigência o que a impedia de se apaixonar facilmente ou gostar de alguém somente pela sua aparência, era... era... nem ela mesmo sabia o que era. Talvez fosse o fato de Lily ter sido sempre muito madura para sua idade, tomando atitudes que não se esperaria de uma adolescente, mas nem mesmo ela tinha certeza disso.  
  
Desde pequena a jovem havia desenvolvido uma opinião um tanto avançada e extremamente radical para sua idade a respeito de garotos e a relação que pretendia ter com eles, ela pensava: 'Bom, o que nos diferencia dos animais é a nossa capacidade de pensar, pois somos seres racionais. Os animais são seres irracionais, movidos por instintos e necessidades. Portanto, tomarmos atitudes semelhantes a dos animais, isto é, agir de acordo com nossos instintos e necessidades, seria como regredir.' Até agora, porém, Lily ainda não havia compartilhado essa opinião com ninguém, já que imaginava que iria provavelmente ofender a quem ouvisse. Mas certamente não foi por falta de vontade de falar nem de oportunidades que ela permaneceu calada. Quando suas amigas começavam a perguntar porque ela ainda não havia namorado ninguém ela se via tentada a gritar bem alto aquilo, no entanto, ela respondia somente que ainda não havia se apaixonado, ou gostado de alguém o suficiente para namorar, o que não deixava de ser verdade, mas lhe valia alguns olhares de descrença e dúvida.  
  
Lily era uma jovem de estatura média, magra, com cabelos fortemente ruivos e estonteantes olhos verdes. Alguns garotos já haviam-na convidado para sair, ir a um baile, ou para acompanhá-los a alguma visita a Hogsmeade. Ela porém, nunca se sentiu realmente inclinada aceitar algum dos convites, e por isso não o fez, o que lhe rendeu uma certa fama de difícil. A jovem, porém, nunca havia sentido nenhum prazer em dispensar ninguém até o ano passado, quando ninguém mais que Tiago Potter a havia convidado para ser seu par no baile de inverno.  
  
Potter era um dos líderes dos Marotos, o grupinho dos quatro meninos mais populares da escola (exceto talvez por Pedro), que se divertiam pregando peças nos outros e conseguindo escapar de punições. Eram jovens de inteligência notável e humor estranho, confiantes em si mesmos e ansiosos por novas aventuras, principalmente fora de Hogwarts, que já estava ficando pequena demais para suas brincadeiras. Parte da popularidade dos Marotos se devia, também, a boa aparência de alguns membros. Sirius Black, um jovem alto, robusto, moreno, com cabelos um pouco compridos (na altura das bochechas) negros como carvão e olhos escuros, era um dos mais assediados pelas garotas, o que o tornou um mulherengo nato. Ele sempre foi muito inteligente e extrovertido, seu humor porém variava constantemente e ele era absurdamente rancoroso, pronto para machucar qualquer um que lhe fizesse mal ou aos seus amigos. O que fazia com que fosse tratado com um certo respeito, traduzido em medo, por outros companheiros. Tiago Potter não era muito diferente, tinha cabelos também muito negros, mais curtos que os de Sirius e mais rebeldes também, nenhuma escova nem nenhum feitiço era capaz de assentar aqueles cabelos que pareciam gostar de apontar para todos os lados. Seus olhos castanhos eram cobertos por um óculos. Ele era também consideravelmente alto e todos os anos praticando Quadribol como o apanhador de sua casa lhe renderam certos músculos, dos quais era muito orgulhoso. Remo Lupin, era um dos mais tímidos e comportados do grupo, estava sempre tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça de seus amigos, apesar de reconhecer que aquilo era praticamente impossível. Ele, entretanto, gostava de assistir seus companheiros pregando peças nos outros, e por isso era, por muitos, considerado um cúmplice. Remo era o mais esforçado dos Marotos, gostava de aprender e era presença constante na biblioteca. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros, olhos também claros e um físico um tanto invejável e misterioso, já que ninguém sabia como ele os havia adquirido (a não ser seus amigos, é claro). Pedro, o mais baixo dos quatro, era também o menos atraente, seus cabelos eram pretos e lisos, um tanto escorridos, cortados de uma forma estranha, como se tivessem colocado um tigela sobre sua cabeça e cortado ao seu redor. Sua voz era um tanto esganiçada, saindo de uma pequena boca, cujo lábio superior era um tanto proeminente. Seus dentes da frente eram grandes e saíam um pouco para fora da boca, lhe rendendo uma certa semelhança com um rato. Seus olhos eram grandes e esbugalhados, fazendo-o parecer que estava sempre assustado, se bem que isto era bem provável. Petigrew era o menos brilhante dos quatro, havia quem se perguntasse porque os Marotos o aceitaram no grupo, já que ele, simplesmente não se enquadrava.  
  
Os Marotos, como já foi dito antes, eram o grupo de meninos mais populares da escola, principalmente Sirius e Tiago. Remo parecia não gostar muito de badalação, e Petigrew...bom...Petigrew não era nem um pouco popular. Todos queriam ser como eles, receber a atenção deles... As meninas especialmente, se derretiam por eles, todas queriam atrair-lhes a atenção. "Chovia" mulher na horta de Sirius e Tiago, e eles faziam de tudo para que nenhuma gota fosse desperdiçada. Eram certamente os mais mulherengos da escola e também os mas invejados, principalmente pelos sonserinos, que pareciam alimentar um severo ódio por qualquer um que ousasse ser mais popular que eles, (não que isso fosse muito difícil) especialmente se fossem grifinórios.  
  
Quando algum baile era anunciado, os três marotos (Sirius, Tiago e Remo) eram acompanhados pelos corredores por uma nuvem de meninas, que quase imploravam para serem seus pares. Aquelas escolhidas passavam a ser as mais invejadas, seguidas sempre por olhares de desprezo por aquelas que haviam sido deixadas de lado, e logo assumiam uma postura um tanto convencida, como se houvessem se tornado rainhas.  
  
Lílian Evans era uma das poucas garotas que não corria atrás dos Marotos, ela na verdade fugia deles, evitando ao máximo a sua companhia. As únicas vezes que ía ao encontro daqueles meninos era para puni-los ou para impedir alguma traquinagem que eles tinham em mente.  
  
Tiago Potter, já a havia convidado para sair várias vezes. Mas Lily sabia que ele só o fazia porque ela era a única garota do último ano que ainda não havia saído com ele. Isso irritava bastante Potter, que acreditava-se irresistível e, no entanto, não afetava nem um pouco aquela ruiva de aparência inabalável. Aparentemente...  
  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
  
A jovem monitora-chefe estava entretida admirando as belezas do campo inglês, quando uma simples mudança de assunto na conversa de suas amigas lhe chamou a atenção:  
  
-"Mas você viu o Remo? Ele parece que tá ainda mais bonito esse ano! Ele deve ter praticado bastante quadribol nas férias, os braços dele estão mais musculosos..." falou a atenta observadora, Karen. (Nesse momento, apesar de suas amigas não terem percebido, Lily virou os olhos num gesto de impaciência) 'Será que elas não cansam do mesmo assunto toda vez?'  
  
-"É verdade... E ele ainda está mais moreno você reparou?" perguntou Susan.  
  
-"Eu vi!!!!! (hihihihihihi) Ele deve ter ido à praia com o Sirius, ele também tá queimado..." falou animadamente Karen.  
  
Antes de responder, porém, Susan deu um grande suspiro:  
  
-"Ahhhhhh... Se eu soubesse em que praia que eles vão..."  
  
Lily teve que reunir todas as suas forças para se conter e não falar algumas besteiras para suas amigas, já que isso seria admitir que ela estava ouvindo atentamente à conversa delas.  
  
-"Antes de eu sair de casa hoje de manhã, quando eu tava arrumando minha mala, eu dei uma olhadinha na minha bola de cristal... Adivinha o que eu vi?!" perguntou quase pulando no assento de tanta alegria, Karen.  
  
-"Ah... Não faço a mínima idéia... Conta logo, vai?!" pediu ansiosamente Susan.  
  
-"Eu me vi dançando com o Remo no baile de Inverno!!!!!!!!!!!!!" respondeu Karen vibrando muito.  
  
-"Sério?!?!?!?! E você viu com quem eu tava dançando? Era com o Sirius?" perguntou ainda mais ansiosamente Susan, sem duvidar nem um pouco das habilidades de Karen em prever o futuro.  
  
-"Era!!!!!! Você tava bem perto de mim... vestida de azul turquesa..." respondeu Karen.  
  
A felicidade que se lia nos olhos de Susan depois de ouvir sua amiga era tão grande, que parecia que ela havia sido informada que havia ganho na loteria. Lily teve que novamente se segurar. 'Será que ela não estava vendo na verdade o espelho de Ojesed em vez de uma bola de cristal?'  
  
-"Caramba!!!!! Essa é exatamente a cor das minhas vestes de baile novas!!!!! Você acertou!!!!!" falou Susan quase gritando.  
  
'Noooossa!! Depois de ter lido e ouvido sobre esse vestido o verão inteiro, fica fácil fazer uma previsão dessa... Me assustaria se ela não acertasse...' Pensou ceticamente Lily.  
  
-"Quando será que o Remo vai te convidar? Você tem idéia?" perguntou novamente ansiosa Susan.  
  
-"Não sei... Isso eu não consegui descobrir..." respondeu tristemente Karen. Lily teve que novamente se conter, e limitou-se a lançar um olhar de descrença à vaca mais próxima.  
  
- "Poxa, que pena..." lamentou Susan, mas Lily sabia que, na verdade, ela estava triste por ter perdido a chance de saber, aproximadamente, quando Sirius irá supostamente convidá-la.  
  
- "Ahhh... Eu não vejo a hora de dizer sim para o Remo..." falou sonhadoramente Karen.  
  
-"Pois é... Não vá fazer a besteira de dar um toco nele na hora H. POR FAVOR!!!" falou Susan lançando um olhar de soslaio a Lily, ela, porém, percebeu.  
  
-"Pode ficar tranqüila, eu não sou doida de desperdiçar uma chance dessa." respondeu significativamente Karen.  
  
Lílian, apesar de estar louca para dar uma resposta à altura para suas amigas, preferiu ficar quieta, esse era um assunto que ela já estava cansada de discutir. Tentando ao máximo ignorar a conversa que continuava a se desenrolar ao seu lado, Lily se viu, pela terceira vez somente naquela viagem, absorta em memórias.  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal e muitos alunos já haviam regressado às suas casas para passar o grande dia com suas famílias.  
  
O castelo estava, então, vazio, pois poucas pessoas haviam permanecido na escola. Dentre elas estava Lílian Evans, que, apesar da grande insistência de seus pais para que ela fosse para casa, permaneceu no castelo, alegando que tinha muitas coisas a fazer. Isso, porém, não era a verdade. Karen e Susan também resolveram passar o natal na escola, assim como alguns alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa. Somente dois alunos da Sonserina haviam permanecido: Snape e Macnair. Para grande infelicidade de Lily, os Marotos também resolveram passar o natal no castelo, como em todos os anos anteriores.  
  
Hogwarts, naquele ano, mesmo vazia, estava cheia de uma certa tensão e expectativa que impregnava o ar. O baile de inverno seria dali exatamente uma semana e todos os alunos esperavam ansiosamente pelo grande evento e tratavam de fazer todos os preparativos necessários.  
  
Lily era a única aluna que parecia não estar animada ou ansiosa pelo grande baile, ela permanecia inabalável como sempre. Exatamente na antevéspera de Natal, Lily podia ser encontrada na biblioteca, que por sinal estava vazia a não ser por ela. A jovem, apesar de ainda não ser monitora-chefe, já era monitora, e, por isso, estava aproveitando aqueles dias em que não tinha que exercer os deveres exigidos por seu cargo, para colocar em dia seus trabalhos de casa e seus relatórios, que curiosamente eram para ser entregues somente dali duas semanas.  
  
A jovem monitora estava extremamente concentrada em seu dever de Transfiguração e, por isso, não notou que alguém alto de cabelos pretos e rebeldes, que vestia um uniforme molhado de quadribol, havia entrado na biblioteca. Aquela pessoa se dirigiu rapidamente à mesa no final da biblioteca, quase escondida, onde Lily estava e fez um suave barulho com a garganta visando chamar a atenção da jovem à sua frente:  
  
- "Uh hum".  
  
Lily, apesar de ter sido pega de surpresa, foi extremamente hábil ao disfarçá-la. Ela somente levantou seus olhos, permanecendo com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada sobre o livro que estava até então lendo. Quando seus olhos encontraram os da pessoa a sua frente, sua expressão mudou completamente, seus olhos diminuíram até se tornarem duas fendas, pelas quais ela visualizava aquele que a interrompera, sua boca estava comprimida e ela franziu a testa. Ignorando a raiva que podia ser lida nos olhos de Lily, a pessoa lhe dirigiu a palavra:  
  
- "Evans! Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui e..." era Tiago Potter. Ele, porém foi interrompido por uma voz impaciente que pertencia à única menina presente na biblioteca.  
  
- "Não vê que estou ocupada, Potter?" Perguntou ela rudemente.  
  
- "Mas para mim tenho certeza que não está ocupada". Disse ele cheio de si apesar de saber que aquelas palavras lhe custariam muito caro. Por isso começou a falar novamente, sem dar oportunidade para a jovem se expressar: "Vim lhe dar a melhor notícia de sua vida!" Nesse momento ele fez um barulho como se estivesse limpando a garganta e continuou com voz solene: "Eu acabei de te escolher como meu par para o baile de inverno".  
  
Depois de ter dito isso, Potter permaneceu de pé olhando Lily como se esperasse qualquer forma de comemoração. A jovem monitora, porém, certamente não lhe ofereceu aquilo que ele esperava. Ela o fitou por alguns segundos, em que aparentemente ela se perguntava se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, quando convencida disso, ela somente levantou as sobrancelhas e disse:  
  
- "Engraçado... Eu não me lembro de ter-me inscrito em nenhum concurso para ter sido escolhida para alguma coisa...".  
  
Potter logo retrucou:  
  
- "Todas as meninas bonitas do colégio estão naturalmente inscritas... E de todas elas será você que terá a honra de me acompanhar!!!" Ele completou pomposamente como se tivesse acabado de entregar um prêmio.  
  
Lily, porém, não agiu nem um pouco como uma ganhadora. Ela se levantou rapidamente e colocou as mãos na cintura, assumindo uma postura séria.  
  
- "Sinto muito (Ela disse isso com uma expressão de quem não sentia nada), Potter, mas infelizmente não poderei te acompanhar. Eu... Hum... Terei que... Hum... Éééé... Terei que permanecer na Sala Comunal... Isso!!! Para vigiar os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, que não podem participar do baile. Er... A professora Mcgonagall já tinha me pedido isso faz um tempão." Disse ela, movimentando as mãos como que indicando que aquilo ocorrera há muito tempo, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível, mas não obtendo muito sucesso.  
  
Tiago parecia não acreditar no que ouvira. Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que uma garota negara um convite seu. Ele não sabia o que dizer, por isso permaneceu por alguns segundos admirando a jovem autora da façanha e depois desviou o olhar para o chão e disse.  
  
- "Ah sim... Então você já tem planos para a noite do baile... É realmente uma pena..." Mas de repente, a tristeza expressa em seu rosto foi substituída por uma certa raiva mesclada com astúcia e ele disse: "Sabe Evans... Para falar a verdade, eu nunca te achei muito esperta, você pode ser boa na escola, mas te falta esperteza. Por isso vou te dar um tempo para pensar sobre a minha proposta, quem sabe você reconhece a sua sorte, cai em si e finalmente aceita me acompanhar. Eu só peço que não demore muito, sou alguém muito ocupado sabe? AH... E não comente com ninguém sobre o meu rápido momento de benevolência, afinal, tenho uma reputação a zelar."  
  
Lílian Evans ouviu tudo aquilo e finalmente tomou uma inesperada atitude, que fez as sobrancelhas de Potter se levantarem, demonstrando sua irritação e vergonha: ela riu. Foi um riso verdadeiro e espontâneo, que encheu a biblioteca de um som fabuloso capaz de alegrar qualquer um que o ouvisse, menos Tiago Potter, a quem o som parecia enraivecer, já que seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho a medida que Lily continuava rindo.  
  
Quando o riso da jovem monitora finalmente cessou e ela recobrou seu fôlego, ela lhe disse ainda sorrindo:  
  
- "Por favor Potter, não me faça rir!! Eu não pretendia ser tão rude, mas já que você insiste... (Nesse momento ela parou de sorrir e adquiriu uma postura séria.) A verdade é que eu preferiria ir ao baile com o Pirraça do que com você." Lily disse isso sem o mínimo de arrependimento e piedade na voz, que soou friamente, contrastando com seu riso que ainda ecoava dentro da grande biblioteca.  
  
Tiago olhou para ela com descrença e raiva, quando percebeu o quanto fora insultado e abriu a boca para responder:  
  
- "Você não passa de uma..." Mas nesse momento, Potter foi interrompido pela jovem que há pouco ele havia convidado para ser seu par.  
  
- "Pense bem no que irá dizer, Potter, para não se arrepender depois..." Falou de forma ameaçadora Lily, retomando sua postura e seu poder como monitora de Hogwarts.  
  
Tiago pareceu entender o recado. Apesar de extremamente contrariado ele lançou um último olhar de desprezo e ressentimento à monitora e saiu da biblioteca com o nariz ainda empinado, tentando disfarçar seu orgulho ferido. A jovem monitora estranhou o fato de ele ter respeitado seus poderes como monitora e não ter dito o que queira mesmo assim, mas concluiu que ele deveria estar muito transtornado para agüentar outra discussão.  
  
Lily, depois de assistir com satisfação o apanhador de sua casa deixar a biblioteca derrotado, foi atingida por outro acesso de risos que a impediu de continuar seus estudos e a obrigou a voltar à sala comunal.  
  
ATENÇÃO: isso não faz parte da memória, mas caso vocês queiram saber o final da história...  
  
No dia do baile, Potter estava acompanhado por uma das jovens mais bonitas de Hogwarts, Cathlene Luther da Lufa-Lufa. As pessoas costumavam dizer que o que ela tinha de bonita ela tinha de estúpida, não que isso fizesse alguma diferença para Tiago, já que ele precisaria de sua boca, não de seu cérebro durante o baile.  
  
Lily, provando que mentira para Potter sobre seus afazeres para a noite do baile, apareceu no grande salão acompanhada por seu amigo da Corvinal, William Jonhson, eles permaneceram a maior parte do baile conversando e rindo, e, diferente de Tiago e seu par, dançaram somente três músicas.  
  
Tiago evitou ao máximo Lily durante o baile, passando por ela com o nariz empinado, o que pareceu alegrar a jovem monitora.  
  
Quando o baile terminou, Lily se despediu de William e rumou para o Salão Comunal, onde permaneceu por um bom tempo lendo, já que havia perdido o sono. Cerca de duas horas depois do fim do baile, Potter retornou a Grifinória com uma aparência um tanto amassada: suas vestes estavam cheias de dobras, seus óculos estavam tortos, seu cabelo parecia ainda mais rebelde que o normal e ele carregava seu casaco com uma das mãos, nas costas. O jovem parecia extremamente feliz e satisfeito consigo mesmo. Quando ele notou aquele vulto de cabelos flamejantes sentado perto da lareira com o rosto escondido sobre um grosso livro, seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais largo. Ele atravessou a Sala Comunal rumando para a escada que levava ao seu dormitório fazendo o máximo possível de barulho com os pés, como que para chamar a atenção da única jovem que permanecia acordada e despertá-la de sua leitura. No momento em que aqueles grandes olhos verdes foram descobertos pelo livro que antes estava sendo lido, Tiago assistiu com satisfação eles percorrerem toda a extensão de seu corpo, se demorarem um pouco em seu colarinho, que ele suspeitava estava um pouco manchado de vermelho (Por que será?), e parar em seu rosto. Ao notar a onda de irritação que passou rapidamente pelo rosto da jovem, Tiago sorriu ainda mais e acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a educadamente, fazendo com que ela se irritasse ainda mais. Sem esperar mais um segundo ele subiu a escada e entrou em seu dormitório sem olhar para trás.  
  
Apesar do que poderia se imaginar, Lily comentou somente com Karen e Susan sobre o toco que havia dado em Tiago, fazendo-as prometer sigilo, pois apesar de não gostar de Potter certamente não era do seu estilo humilhar as pessoas mesmo que elas fossem as mais metidas e irritantes da face da Terra. Digamos que ele já havia sido humilhado o bastante... Dessa forma, o episódio só é conhecido pelos Marotos, Lily, Karen e Susan, atitude que foi muito apreciada por Tiago apesar de ele não admitir.  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Lílian Evans foi despertada ainda sorrindo, pelo apito do trem, que indicava a chegada à Hogsmeade. Ela se levantou rapidamente, murmurou alguma coisa quanto a ter que guiar os alunos do primeiro ano até Hagrid para suas amigas e deixou a cabine quase correndo, não conseguindo conter uma risada quando fechou a porta.  
  
Karen e Susan se olharam como que perguntando o que havia acontecido à sua amiga, mas elas não tiveram muito tempo para ponderar sobre o assunto, já que também tiveram que recolher suas coisas e deixar o compartimento caso quisessem pegar um bom lugar nas carruagens que levavam os alunos ao castelo.  
  
E aí? Gostaram? Por favor R/R!! :o) 


	4. Capítulo 4 O Banquete de Abertura do A...

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens desta história pertencem a J.K.Rowling, assim como parte do enredo. Portanto, eu não passo de uma escritora amadora que tenta se divertir e divertir os outros escrevendo histórias usando os personagens de outra autora, que por sinal são magníficos.  
  
Gostaria de, novamente, me desculpar pela demora, eu só consegui terminar esse cap uma semana depois do planejado. Fiquei um pouco sem inspiração, e para ajudar, gastei dois dias escrevendo cinco páginas que viriam a ser completamente deletadas no dia seguinte porque, segundo minha mana, estavam uma porcaria.  
Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic e estão enviando reviews e pedir que tenham paciência pois estou tentando escrever o mais rápido possível.  
Agora vão umas palavrinhas aos meus reviewers do terceiro cap: - Anaisa: Fiquei muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic. Espero que goste desse cap tb. Admito que demoro bastante para dar update e sei o quanto é ruim ter que esperar tanto, mas estou indo o mais rápido que posso, juro! Continue reviewsando, please. Bjks. - Aline Potter: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada!!!!! Nossa! Eu nunca havia recebido tantos elogios juntos. heheheheh. É muito bom saber q vc está gostando da fic, espero q este cap faça juz a todos os elogios. Não deixe de reviewsar, please. Bjks. - Dani Lupin: Sua review, assim como a anterior, foi magnífica! Adorei seus comentários. Quanto aquilo que vc falou sobre a Lily ser mais cordial com o Lupin eu concordo, mas é que ela acredita que ele seja um cúmplice, que está ali para conseguir safar os marotos, por isso é tão grossa com ele. Quanto a comparação entre Karen e Susa e Lilá e Parvatil, elas realmente são muito parecidas, acho que vc vai achar isso mais ainda depois de ler esse cap. Gostei muito do que vc escreveu sobre o fato de Tiago, na minha fic, não ficar beijando o chão que Lily pisa, eu não conseguia imaginar ele dessa forma, pois apesar de gostar da Lily, ele é muuuuuito orgulhoso, convencido e mulherengo... Isso não combinaria. Mas as coisas vão mudar e aquele episódio do quinto livro vai se encaixar. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que minha fic te inspirou a escrever também. Assim q eu tiver um tempinho prometo q vou ler sua short fic e te mandar uma review. Espero muito q vc goste desse cap e continue mandando essas reviews q eu leio com tanto gosto. Bjks. - Ruby-Chan4: Como vai a minha primeira reviewer? É muito bom receber suas reviews e saber q apesar de toda essa demora vc continua acompanhando a fic, e ainda melhor é saber q está gostando. Eu confesso q tb não vejo a hora q chegue a parte interessante, mas ainda falta um pouquinho... Espero q goste desse cap! Não deixe de reviewsar, please. Bjks.  
  
Antes de começar a fic, gostaria de agradecer, novamente, às minhas duas beta readers. Minha mana, Metleir, que teve toda paciência para ler e discutir a fic sempre q necessário, e todo senso crítico para advertir-me mesmo qnd não era tão necessário assim. Ela tb me deu umas boas idéias para esse cap. Minha outra beta reader, Moony Black2, como sempre com seus olhos atentos, capazes de detectar erros e dar opiniões e críticas o mais construtivas possíveis. Graças a ela pude acrescentar algo muito importante no final desse cap q havia até então me passado despercebido. Valeu mesmo!!!!  
Agora vamos à fic...  
  
CAPÍTULO 4 – O Banquete de Abertura do Ano Letivo  
  
Lílian Evans, exercendo pela primeira vez o papel destinado somente aos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts de conduzir os alunos do primeiro ano até Hagrid, se posicionou na porta do trem, de onde pôde gritar e ser ouvida por todos os passageiros:  
  
- "Acabamos de chegar na Estação de trem de Hogsmeade! Todos os que não estiverem cursando o primeiro ano serão conduzidos a Hogwarts, como de costume, através das carruagens que estarão esperando fora da Estação. Alunos do primeiro ano! Por favor me sigam!" Sua voz era repleta de autoridade e apesar de não passar de um pedido, soava bastante como uma ordem, lembrando um general se dirigindo à sua tropa.  
  
Rapidamente, foi se formando em frente à ela uma pequena fila formada por alunos de baixa estatura, quase todos com uma expressão amedrontada no rosto, temerosos em saber o que o destino lhes aguardava dentro daquele castelo.  
  
Um novo apito, mais agudo e prolongado que o primeiro, anunciava a abertura das portas. Lily foi a primeira a descer, seguida pelos alunos novos. Seus olhos permaneceram por alguns segundos percorrendo toda a extensão da Estação como se procurasse algo. Pouco depois, uma alta figura, cuja cabeça estava envolta por uma densa nuvem de pêlos, em que era difícil definir o que era cabelo e o que era barba, veio andando em direção à fila de alunos liderados por Lily. Seu andar era um tanto lento, o que se devia à quantidade de massa corporal que tinha de movimentar. Quando ele chegou perto o bastante para conseguir distinguir o rosto de cada aluno, seus olhos naturalmente se fixaram na jovem monitora-chefe e seu rosto se contorceu num amistoso sorriso, o que pareceu acalmar grande parte dos pequeninos que acompanhavam Lily, muitos dos quais haviam, involuntariamente, prendido a respiração.  
  
-"Lily!!! Há quanto tempo!!! Passou bem o verão?" Sua voz, apesar de ser extremamente grave, era cheia de ternura e carinho.  
  
Sem dar chance de Lily responder a pergunta, o bondoso homem se lançou sobre ela em um abraço bem apertado. Alguns alunos pensaram ter visto passar pelo rosto da monitora, uma onda de dor enquanto o estranho a abraçava. Essa expressão porém, foi logo substituída por outra que demonstrava felicidade, e ela logo retribuiu o abraço. Quando eles se separaram, ambos ainda sorrindo, Lily disse:  
  
-"É muito bom ver você, Hagrid! Estava morrendo de saudades! O verão foi muito bom..." A resposta da jovem foi sincera até um certo ponto, mas o fato de ela ter mentido quanto à qualidade de seu último verão passou despercebido por todos ali.  
  
-"Vejo que se tornou monitora-chefe... Dumbledore não poderia ter feito uma escolha melhor. Parabéns!" Hagrid disse, após notar o distintivo preso nas vestes da jovem.  
  
-"Obrigado..." Nesse momento Lily ficou meio desconcertada e corou, mas continuou sorrindo, orgulhosa.  
  
Para o seu alívio, a atenção de Hagrid foi, logo depois, desviada para os alunos que seguiam-na. Ele os olhou sorrindo e finalmente disse:  
  
-"E quem são esses pequenos? Precisamos ser apresentados."  
  
Como se tivesse acordado de um sonho ou algo parecido, Lily disse esbaforida.  
  
-"Ah sim! Como pude me esquecer?!" 'Sua idiota!' Em seguida Lily fez um barulho com a garganta, pigarreando, e disse:  
  
-"Alunos do primeiro ano, este é Hagrid. Ele irá acompanhá-los em sua travessia pelo lago até Hogwarts."  
  
Hagrid cumprimentou-os sorrindo largamente, sorriso este, que foi retribuído por quase todos os alunos. Alguns é claro o olharam com desprezo. 'Sonserinos, com certeza.'  
  
Enfileirados, os novos alunos seguiram Hagrid e, após se dividirem em grupos, ocuparam todos os botes. Pouco depois seus rostos já haviam desaparecido na escuridão que tomava conta do lago, eventualmente visíveis pela luz que emanava do candelabro pendurado em cada bote.  
  
Lily permaneceu ali, na borda do lago, por alguns minutos, admirando a beleza e tranqüilidade daquele espelho d'água, vendo refletido nele o castelo, com suas altas torres, que apontavam para o céu, com todas aquelas janelas, pelas quais era possível ver a luz liberada pelas lareiras que ardiam dentro de cada cômodo. Aquela visão aquecia o coração da jovem. Durante seis anos Hogwarts havia sido muito mais do que uma simples escola, muito mais do que um simples internato, muito mais do que um simples castelo cheio de coisas diferentes e inusitadas, muito mais que somente magia. Hogwarts fora sempre uma segunda casa para ela, e, em muitos aspectos, melhor que a primeira. Nela ela havia descoberto a amizade, havia finalmente encontrado pessoas iguais a ela, e havia compreendido que não pertencia ao mesmo mundo de seus pais ou de sua irmã, e isso explicava muita coisa... Como o fato de ela nunca se sentir completa no mundo dos trouxas, pois por maior que fossem os motivos de sua alegria, Lily sempre sentia que faltava algo. A jovem sentia-se uma estranha entre pessoas conhecidas e amadas. Hogwarts era como um remédio, o único capaz de fazer cessar toda aquela angústia e dúvida que assolava aquele jovem coração.  
  
Pensar que aquela seria praticamente a última vez que veria Hogwarts daquela forma, sob aquelas estrelas, com o expresso de Hogwarts a soltar fumaça ainda parado na Estação, atrás dela... Era insuportável.  
  
Todo aquele cenário lembrava Lily de seu primeiro ano naquela diferente escola, da primeira vez que havia visto Hagrid e como havia ficado amedrontada, da primeira e única vez que atravessara o lago e se sentira tão pequena frente à magnitude do castelo que tinha a sua frente. Fazia seis anos que aquilo acontecera, mas a memória permanecia viva na mente de Lily, como se tivesse ocorrido ontem. E doía... Doía pensar que tudo aquilo estava prestes a acabar.  
  
Agora, mais do que nunca, o coração da jovem se enchia novamente de dúvidas. O que ela faria depois de se formar? Será que teria de voltar para a casa de seus pais? Teria que voltar a viver como trouxa de novo? Ela, apesar de ainda não estar certa, tinha uma idéia em mente e a estava considerando seriamente, mas ainda não havia compartilhado daquela opção com ninguém. Ela pretendia amadurecer a idéia antes de revelá-la, e ter certeza do que quer.  
  
Absorta em seus pensamentos, a jovem não notou o barulho das rodas das carruagens que já atravessavam em alta velocidade ao portão que guardava a entrada para as terras de Hogwarts.  
  
Ela permaneceu ali... Até que passos dados com dificuldade devido a lama, que envolvia o lago a sua frente, lhe avisaram que alguém vinha em sua direção. No segundo seguinte, a pessoa lhe dirigiu a palavra, numa voz um tanto hesitante:  
  
-"Er... Evans? Lily? Está na hora de ir, a carruagem dos monitores já está partindo..." A voz pertencia a Remo Lupin, que estava atrás de Lily e a contemplava com um olhar apreensivo.  
  
Percebendo a presença do companheiro, Lily tentou rapidamente disfarçar as lágrimas que lhe molhavam o rosto. Não era uma tarefa fácil, visto que, apesar das lágrimas terem sido controladas, a tristeza permanecia estampada em seus olhos e em sua expressão. Por mais que ela tentasse sorrir, ainda era possível ver que na verdade chorava. Mesmo assim, a jovem não mediu esforços para disfarçar seus sentimentos. Depois de alguns segundos, em que Lily tentou rapidamente extinguir qualquer vestígio de que chorara, ela se virou, sorriu para Lupin, e disse:  
  
-"Ah sim... Eu estava só... Er... Me certificando de que nenhum aluno caísse no lago. Imagine o que aconteceria se um deles fosse pego pela lula- gigante!" Ela disse isso fingindo-se preocupada.  
  
Apesar de não acreditar na desculpa esfarrapada de Lily, Remo sabia melhor do que contestá-la. Seis anos de convivência com a jovem foram mais do que suficientes para ensiná-lo que não é sensato iniciar uma discussão com ela.  
  
Seguida por Lupin, Lily se dirigiu ao coche e tomou o assento mais próximo à janela, pois dessa forma ela podia fingir estar admirando a paisagem e desviar seu rosto, evitando os olhares curiosos lançados pelos outros monitores.  
  
A viagem seguiu em silêncio.  
  
Um movimento brusco, que sacolejou toda carruagem, indicou que haviam chegado ao Castelo. A enorme porta de carvalho, certamente a principal porta de acesso ao castelo, podia ser vista pela janela da carruagem.  
  
Lily estava prestes a abrir a porta do transporte para descer, quando alguém a abriu por fora, usando um pouco mais de força que o necessário, o que fez com que ela batesse em um dos lados da carruagem e voltasse. Antes, porém que a porta fechasse outra vez, uma mulher com uma expressão muito séria no rosto a segurou. A mulher vestia uma veste comprida, feita de um tecido verde-musgo aveludado, com um chapéu-côco combinando. Seus cabelos eram extremamente negros e brilhantes, estavam presos em um perfeito coque atrás de sua cabeça e haviam sido cobertos por uma redinha preta. Aquela era uma das mais jovens professoras de Hogwarts, não que isso significasse muito, já que um de seus colegas era um fantasma. Mas mesmo com menor experiência de trabalho, McGonagall era considerada uma das melhores professoras do castelo. Lily a tinha em grande estima e respeito. As aulas de transfiguração, lecionadas por Minerva, eram suas preferidas. A jovem monitora-chefe havia ficado muito feliz quando McGonagall havia sido escolhida diretora da Grifinória por Dumbledore em seu quarto ano, após a saída do professor de feitiços August Levingn, o antigo diretor da casa, que fora prontamente substituído pelo professor Flitwik.  
  
A professora permaneceu fitando os alunos que estavam dentro da carruagem com a mesma expressão séria de sempre, porém era possível notar em seus olhos vestígios de irritação e desapontamento. Ela então disse:  
  
-"E então? Por que demoraram tanto? Estou lhes aguardando há tempo. Vocês deveriam ser os primeiros a chegar, já que são monitores." Sua voz estava um pouco mais aguda e enérgica que o normal, o que demostrava sua impaciência.  
  
Todos os monitores que estavam dentro do coche permaneceram calados, certamente aguardando para os monitores-chefes se pronunciarem. Lily, vendo que Lupin já abria a boca para dar uma desculpa à professora, foi mais rápida, afinal, o atraso ocorrera por sua causa, e logo disse:  
  
-"Foi tudo minha culpa professora. (Nesse momento ela abaixou a cabeça como se reconhecesse sua culpa.) Eu quis me certificar de que todos os alunos estavam seguros dentro dos barcos e haviam atravessado a cortina de hera em segurança antes de deixá-los." Sua voz era baixa e suave, capaz de convencer qualquer um que a ouvisse. Lily certamente era uma excelente atriz.  
  
Depois de ouvi-la, a expressão da professora relaxou e houve quem achasse que ela quase sorrira. Ela se deslocou de modo a permitir a saída dos alunos do coche e, fitando os dois monitores-chefes, disse:  
  
-"Vocês dois se dirijam à minha sala, lá dentro, sobre a minha mesa haverá dois pergaminhos onde escrevi o que eu antes pretendia falar-lhes caso não tivessem se atrasado. Agora terei que receber os novos alunos que já estão chegando. E vocês," Ela disse para os outros monitores. "podem ir para o Salão principal, a cerimônia de seleção começará logo." Seu tom, apesar menos áspero, continuava autoritário.  
  
Sem outra palavra, a professora deu-lhes as costas, subiu as escadas e permaneceu próximo à grande porta de carvalho, de onde podia avistar os primeiros alunos saindo do lago.  
  
Um a um, os monitores foram entrando no castelo e virando à direita, onde havia uma outra grande porta dupla, porém menor e menos suntuosa que a anterior. No momento que eles a abriam, o hall era tomado por um alto som que denunciava a algazarra que ocorria dentro daquele cômodo. Naquele som era possível distinguir animadas conversas, risos histéricos, gritos ousados de alegria e brincadeiras. Faltava muito pouco para o salão ficar cheio.  
  
Lily e Remo foram os últimos a entrarem no castelo, passando ao lado da professora, que permanecia em sua postura perfeitamente ereta habitual, com os olhos fixos na margem mais próxima do lago, quase sem piscar. Os dois recém-nomeados monitores chefes de Hogwarts atravessaram o hall e subiram as escadas até o segundo andar em silêncio. Quando estavam longe o bastante para não serem ouvidos, Remo virou para Lily e fez uma pergunta aparentemente ingênua, mas que guardava muita malícia:  
  
-"Você já fez algum curso de teatro?" Seu tom parecia tão ingênuo quanto a pergunta.  
  
-"Ãh?" Lily não havia entendido a razão da pergunta, a aparente ingenuidade na voz de Lupin parecia ter funcionado bem. Ela virou de modo a encarar Lupin nos olhos, como a buscar uma explicação para aquela pergunta tão fora do contexto. Ambos continuaram andando, ao chegarem ao segundo andar se depararam com um longo corredor, no final dele ficava uma porta de madeira grossa em que estava pregada uma plaquinha de metal com a seguinte inscrição: Professora Minerva McGonagall – Aulas de Transfiguração. Aquela seria a sala da diretora da Grifinória. Enquanto se dirigiam à ela, os dois alunos continuaram conversando.  
  
-"Aqueles cursos que os trouxas fazem para serem atores... Você já fez algum?" Ele perguntou novamente, fingindo uma expressão interessada:  
  
-"Não... Porque?" Ela continuou a estranhar a pergunta. Dessa vez, porém, a expressão interessada pertencia à Lily.  
  
-"É que você é uma excelente atriz."  
  
Nesse momento os olhos da jovem ao seu lado diminuíram e ela adotou uma expressão muito séria.  
  
-"O que você quer dizer com isso Lupin?" Sua voz havia adquirido um tom de desconfiança e ela parecia desafiar o companheiro a responder.  
  
-"Nada, nada..." Lupin se limitou a dizer, fazendo um movimento com as mãos tentando mostrar que o que iria falar era de pouca importância. Aquilo certamente não significava que faltava coragem àquele jovem, o fato era que eles haviam acabado de chegar ao fim do corredor e encaravam a porta da sala da professora.  
  
Lily, que não estava olhando para a frente e por isso não viu que haviam alcançado seu destino, não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com a resposta de Remo e estava pronta para fazê-lo se explicar. O jovem porém, em uma tentativa bem sucedida de fazê-la esquecer o assunto, apontou para a porta que ficava à frente deles. No mesmo instante, Lily parou de falar.  
  
A porta era alta e pesada, sendo de carvalho maciço, a plaquinha, que identificava a função do cômodo escondido pela aquela porta, brilhava. No lado direito da porta, estava pregada uma linda maçaneta, com motivos e formatos medievais. Os jovens, porém, por já terem tido seis anos inteiros para admirar aquela beleza rústica de porta que mais parecia uma obra de arte, não lhe deram a atenção merecida.  
  
Lupin logo se adiantou e abriu a porta, se sentindo um tanto atrevido por não ter batido nem pedido licença ao entrar, mas, afinal, nada daquilo era necessário já que a sala estava vazia. Lily foi a segunda a entrar e, apesar de Remo ter feito a gentileza de lhe segurar a porta para que entrasse, ela nem percebeu, seus olhos estavam fixos na grande mesa que ficava no final da sala.  
  
O cômodo estava repleto de carteiras de alunos, todas elas brilhantes e sem nenhuma poeira 'Os elfos domésticos daqui devem trabalhar muito', o chão também brilhava como se tivesse acabado de ser encerado. A sala de McGonagall, apesar de muito organizada, era uma das menos enfeitadas do castelo, enquanto a sala do professor Binns era repleta de quadros que mostravam grandes batalhas e momentos da história da magia, e a sala do professor de poções, que apesar de ser nas masmorras tinha uma decoração útil e relacionada com a matéria, isto é, frascos contendo todos os tipos de seres embalsamados boiando em formol, a sala da professora era bem simples. As paredes eram vazias exceto pelas tochas que iluminavam a sala e algumas prateleiras, localizadas no lado direito da mesa da professora. Tais prateleiras eram forradas de livros, a que os alunos tinham total acesso durante as aulas. Do outro lado da mesa, porém, ficava uma grande estante, cujas portas eram feitas de vidro inquebrável, dentro dela, na parte de cima, eram guardados todos os materiais usados durante as aulas, as caixas de fósforo, os botões, os palitos de dente, enfim, todos os objetos que deveriam se transformados em outros durante as aulas. A parte de baixo da estante parecia ser vazia, mas todos suspeitavam que aquilo não passasse de um feitiço ilusório para que os alunos não vissem o que era guardado ali. Por isso, ninguém tinha certeza do que havia ali dentro, a maioria das pessoas suspeitava que fossem os livros preferidos da professora, mas isso nunca havia sido confirmado. Nenhum aluno tinha acesso àquela estante, nem mesmo os monitores. Ela era guardada por muitos feitiços e por mais que um aluno tentasse arrombá-la, ele veria que aquilo era impossível. Os Marotos, durante o seu quinto ano, haviam tentado arrombar a parte debaixo daquela estante durante a noite, enquanto a professora estivesse dormindo. Eles, porém, amanheceram na ala hospitalar, até hoje o que aconteceu naquela noite é um mistério para toda a escola, mas uma coisa é certa, depois daquele dia, os Marotos vêm se comportando muito melhor nas aulas de McGonagall.  
  
A única coisa naquela sala que realmente chamava a atenção era a mesa da professora. Ela tinha dois metros e meio de comprimento e um metro de largura, de modo que Minerva ficava muito pequena em relação a ela. Era inteirinha feita em carvalho envelhecido, com detalhes em mogno e marfim, além de ter aproximadamente umas trinta gavetas. O mais incrível, era que todas elas estava cheias, e a professora aparentava saber a utilidade de cada uma de cor.  
  
A superfície da mesa estava vazia a não ser por dois envelopes brancos que haviam sido colocados com muito apreço sobre seu exato centro. Lily foi primeira a notar aquilo e correu até a mesa para pegá-los. Os envelopes eram brancos e em uma das faces apresentavam, escrito com tinta dourada, o destinatário de cada carta. Em um deles estava escrito: Senhorita Evans, Monitora-chefe da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogawarts. E no outro: Senhor Lupin, Monitor-chefe da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
  
Lily não perdeu tempo, largou sua bolsa sobre uma das carteiras e correu para recolher as cartas. Após entregar a de Lupin, ela, com muito cuidado, abriu o seu envelope, fazendo de tudo para não estragar a cera que o lacrava e em que havia sido cunhado o emblema de Hogwarts. Ela certamente iria querer guardar aquela carta tão importante. Como se estivesse tocando algo extremamente frágil, Lily abriu a carta e começou a ler.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Senhorita Evans,  
  
É com imenso prazer que lhe informo seus deveres e suas responsabilidades como monitora-chefe de Hogwarts.  
  
- Estará sobre sua responsabilidade informar aos alunos de sua casa as mudanças de senhas para entrar no Salão Comunal, assim como procurar o guardador da porta, no caso a Mulher Gorda, para se informar sobre a data das mudanças e as novas senhas.  
  
- Você será encarregada de transmitir as informações dadas pelo diretor(a) de sua casa aos seus companheiros.  
  
- Será sua obrigação transmitir ao seu superior qualquer acontecimento relevante que tenha ocorrido durante a ausência do mesmo.  
  
- O auxílio aos alunos do primeiro será também sua tarefa, você deverá informá-los a localização das salas de aula, de seus dormitórios, e dos banheiros do castelo, assim como avisar seus superior sobre qualquer problema de adaptação entre eles.  
  
- As casas que não tiveram nenhum de seus monitores escolhidos como monitores-chefe, terão os deveres acima distribuídos entre os seus monitores, mas isso não anula a possibilidade que você venha a ter que dar alguma informação a companheiros de outras casas.  
  
- Caso note alguma ação que desrespeite as normas de Hogwarts, estará em seu poder tomar atitudes para punir o aluno culpado. Como punição você poderá descontar pontos da casa do determinado aluno ou aplicar uma detenção. Se o caso for mais grave, você deverá encaminhá-lo ao seu superior. É de suma importância que os monitores-chefes se utilizem de seus poderes de maneira JUSTA, já que a punição para qualquer desrespeito à essa regra é a perda do cargo.  
  
- Durante as visitas a Hogsmeade, os monitores-chefes deverão auxiliar os professores no controle e supervisão dos alunos sempre que requisitados.  
  
- Como já é de conhecimento de todos, os monitores-chefes são os coordenadores dos monitores, devendo supervisioná-los e instruí-los, lembrando-se de que um deles será o próximo a ocupar o cargo que hoje te pertence.  
  
- É importante que o monitor-chefe tenha em mente que o cargo que ocupa exige muita dedicação e pode vir a exigir sacrifícios. Caso a escola se encontre em situações especiais, o que já ocorreu anteriormente, os monitores-chefes serão requisitados para fazer rondas no castelo durante a noite, exercer suas funções durante seu período de folga ou qualquer outro tipo de atividade que se mostre necessária.  
  
- Os monitores-chefes devem manter uma conduta rígida e notas elevadas, além de evitar se envolver em confusões ou coisas do gênero, já que são vistos como modelos pelos outros alunos.  
  
Teoricamente, durante o ano letivo, vocês monitores chefes, terão duas semanas em que estarão liberados de suas funções. Esse período ocorre durante as semanas de natal e ano-novo. Nos outros dias do ano, a não ser nos domingos, suas funções se mantêm.  
  
É novamente com imenso prazer que lhe damos as boas-vindas como monitora- chefe e esperamos que faça um bom trabalho enquanto ocupar o cargo.  
  
Sinceramente,  
  
Professora Minerva McGonagall  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Típico da McGonagall, curto e direto ao ponto'  
  
Lily havia lido a carta com tanta ansiedade que terminara-a antes de Remo, por isso ficou esperando o companheiro. A jovem não pôde não notar, porém, que a expressão de Lupin ao ler aparentemente o último trecho da carta mudara bruscamente, ele antes a lia de forma atenta, com uma expressão séria, como se tentasse decorar seus afazeres, mas de repente seu rosto adquiriu um ar meio incrédulo se contorceu numa careta, mostrando um sorriso amarelo. Quando Remo tirou os olhos de sua carta e percebeu que estava sendo observado, rapidamente guardou-a dentro das vestes, como se temesse que Lily a lesse. 'Não sei porque todo esse mistério, as cartas não são iguais? Só muda o nome, né?' Lupin tratou também de logo esconder aquele sorriso amarelo. Sem olhar Lily nos olhos, temendo que eles o denunciassem, Remo atravessou silenciosamente toda a sala se dirigindo à porta, a qual manteve aberta fazendo um discreto movimento convidativo com uma das mãos até que Lily passasse. Dessa vez, porém, a jovem agradeceu.  
  
Eles percorreram todo o corredor do segundo andar e desceram as escadas, porém, quando faltava um degrau para Lily chegar ao hall, ela sentiu falta de alguma coisa e acabou percebendo que havia esquecido sua bolsa na sala da professora.  
  
-"Droga! Esqueci minha bolsa na sala..." Sua voz soava como de uma pessoa que estava extremamente ansiosa por algo, mas havia sido impedida de fazê- lo por um imprevisto.  
  
-"Corre lá... Eu te espero aqui..." Lily não pôde deixar de admirar a calma com que Lupin dissera aquilo, ele não parecia estar nem um pouco ansioso. 'Ou ele sabe disfarçar e controlar sua ansiedade melhor... Eu preciso trabalhar nisso..."  
  
-"Não precisa não... É melhor você ir indo, a Cerimônia de seleção já deve estar começando, a McGonagall vai ficar furiosa se nenhum de nós estiver lá quando ela disser a primeira palavra. Além do mais, é rapidinho, eu vou correndo." Sem dar chance para Remo responder, Lily virou-lhe as costas e começou a subir as escadas correndo, pulando dois degraus de cada vez, seus ruivos cabelos esvoaçando.  
  
Em pouco tempo ela já havia chegado ao corredor do segundo andar, de onde a porta da sala de Minerva já podia ser vista. A jovem correu bastante, até demais, abriu a porta rapidamente, sem a menor cerimônia, praticamente escancarando-a, e correu até a carteira sobre a qual havia deixado sua bolsa. Catou-a com a mesma brutalidade e deselegância, e começou a correr novamente, bateu a porta da sala atrás de si, o que fez um barulho um tanto mais alto do que Lily previra, e se dirigiu com rapidez à escadaria.  
  
Quando pisava sobre o primeiro degrau, porém, Lily foi pega de surpresa:  
  
-"Evans? O que você está fazendo aqui?" A voz que pronunciara tais palavras era tão rouca, grossa, cheia de desconfiança e anseios por punição, que Lily não precisou nem mesmo virar as costas para encarar quem lhe dirigira a palavra para saber que fora Argus Filch, o zelador de Hogwarts. 'A minha sorte é tão boa que as vezes me assusta.' Lily pensou sarcasticamente.  
  
-"Er... A professora Minerva me pediu para buscar uma carta em sua mesa e eu acabei esquecendo minha bolsa lá dentro, acabei de buscá-la." Como se tentasse provar que falava a verdade, Lily mostrou a Filch sua bolsa.  
  
Apesar de não parecer de todo satisfeito com a explicação de Lily, Filch mudou de assunto bruscamente, o que assustou a jovem.  
  
-"Então é verdade que Dumbledore te escolheu como a nova monitora- chefe?" Sua voz continha tanto desprezo e raiva que Lily sentiu seu sangue começar a esquentar dentro de suas veias. 'Eu estudei e me dediquei muito para chegar onde estou, e não vai ser esse... esse... rabugento que vai desmerecer o que eu fiz.'  
  
-"É sim senhor!" Lily respondeu de forma enérgica e com a cabeça levantada, de modo a encarar o zelador nos olhos.  
  
Ao ouvir a resposta da jovem, o rosto de Filch se contorceu numa expressão de desgosto tão grande, que ele parecia ter acabado de chupar limão azedo. Ele murmurou algumas palavras para si mesmo, entre as quais Lily só conseguiu distinguir "Dumbledore" e "louco". Filch estava extremamente contrariado, ele absolutamente não gostara da seleção dos monitores-chefes daquele ano.  
  
-"Então você vai ter que ouvir as normas da escola..." Antes que Filch prosseguisse, porém, Lily o interrompeu:  
  
-"Ah sim... Mas eu já li todas elas durante as férias, a Professora McGonagall me mandou uma cópia do livrinho de regras, aqueles que os professores recebem sabe? Você deve ter um..." Naquele momento, as sobrancelhas de Filch se levantaram e ele assumiu um ar que lembrava incredulidade, mas também parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, o que intrigou Lily. A jovem então abriu sua bolsa e retirou de dentro dela um pequeno livro de bolso que devia ter umas dez páginas no máximo e cuja capa possuía o emblema de Hogwarts e levantou-o no ar para que Filch pudesse vê- lo melhor.  
  
-"Esse aqui ó." Ela lhe disse.  
  
Ao analisar o livro suspenso nas mãos da jovem à sua frente, o rosto de Filch se contorceu em um sorriso literalmente amarelo, já que os dentes que ele revelara estavam tão podres que haviam adquirido essa coloração. Vendo aquele sorriso estampado no rosto do zelador, Lily sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a espinha. Filch então disse.  
  
-"Ah sim. Estas são as regras do Dumbledore... Agora estas..." Nesse momento, em um gesto completamente imprevisível e inusitado, Filch tirou de dentro de um dos bolsos um pergaminho enrolado, e mostrou-o a Lily. "são as minhas!" Em perfeita sincronia com sua fala, o pergaminho foi desenrolado no exato momento em que o zelador pronunciara a última palavra.  
  
Para a surpresa de Lily, o pergaminho era tão grande que bateu no chão e foi se dobrando. A jovem não conseguiu esconder seu arrebatamento, e permaneceu por um tempo de boca aberta admirando o tamanho do pergaminho.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos Lily foi acordada de seu momento de transe por um pigarreio, que ela concluiu pertencer a Filch. Rapidamente, a jovem se recompôs e permaneceu olhando para Filch esperando que ele lhe entregasse o pergaminho e a liberassse. Porém, ela ficou ainda mais surpresa quando Filch começou a ler em voz alta as "suas" regras.  
  
-"Regras de conduta dos alunos da escola de Hogwarts:  
  
É expressamente proibido o uso de magia nos corredores do castelo.  
  
É proibido a liberação de bombas de bosta ou qualquer tipo de jogos, vendidos a delinqüentes juvenis, dentro do castelo. Essa ação poderá ser punida com detenção ou tortura. (Nesse momento ele lançou a Lily um sorriso maníaco que fez a jovem ter vontade de vomitar)  
  
É expressamente proibido sair do castelo e depois retornar sujando o chão do castelo de lama. Caso isso ocorra o culpado será obrigado a limpar o chão com sua língua.  
  
É proibido levar comida do café da manhã, do almoço ou da ceia para fora do salão principal. Se isso acontecer, as migalhas serão recolhidas e jogadas na cama do culpado.  
  
É proibido correr nos corredores.  
  
..."  
  
Filch, porém, foi interrompido por uma impaciente Lily que, já havendo tentado diversas formas de chamar sua atenção, permanecia abanando a mão na frente do rosto do zelador. Filch, percebendo que não conseguiria continuar a leitura com aquela mão o atrapalhando, levantou o rosto do pergaminho e fitou Lily. A jovem, parecendo muito ansiosa, falou rapidamente:  
  
-"Er...Senhor Filch? Será que o senhor poderia me entregar o pergaminho? Eu o lerei assim que terminar o banquete. Além do mais, McGonagall já deve estar brava por causa do meu atraso."  
  
A jovem, em seguida, tentou fazer a cara mais "pidona" possível, olhando esperançosa para o zelador. Ele, porém, somente olhou para ela por alguns segundos e, depois, retornou seu olhar para o pergaminho, recomeçando a leitura de onde havia sido interrompido, ignorando completamente o pedido de Lily.  
  
-"É proibido circular nos corredores à noite ou em período de aulas.  
  
É proibido conversar nos corredores.  
  
É proibido rir ou sorrir excessivamente nos corredores.  
  
É proibido alimentar as corujas no Salão Principal. Caso esta regra seja desobedecida, os dejetos da mesma serão misturados no dia seguinte ao mingau do café-da-manhã do culpado.(Filch sorriu ainda mais nesse momento)  
  
É proibido deixar qualquer animal de estimação solto no castelo. Todos, a não ser as corujas, devem ficar presos no dormitório ou na Sala Comunal da casa a que o dono pertence.  
  
Não é permitida a entrada de alunos que tenham saído do castelo em dias de chuva. Os mesmos deverão permanecer do lado de fora até que a chuva pare e a lama de seus pés seque. Caso algum aluno tenha conseguido burlar esta regra, a punição será de acordo com o item 3.  
  
..."  
  
A jovem não havia gostado nem um pouco de ser ignorada, mas, conhecendo o Filch por seis anos, ela sabia que se quisesse ao menos participar do banquete de abertura, deveria ficar calada e aguardar o fim da lista de regras. Dessa forma, tentando ao máximo conter as ondas de fúria e a imensa vontade de contrariar Filch quando ouvia alguma regra realmente ridícula, Lily conseguiu manter a calma.  
  
Durante mais de meia hora, em que Filch permaneceu enumerando as suas 276 regras, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho sequer uma vez, Lily permanceu no corredor. Mas, ao final de quinze minutos de uma leitura monótona, de regras absurdas, em uma voz horrenda, Lily não agüentou e sentou no chão, encostou na parede e ficou olhado para o zelador. Apesar de não parecer ter gostado muito, Filch não obrigou Lily a se levantar, a jovem teve a ligeira impressão de que ele estava muito empolgado com a leitura para interrompê- la. Sentada, então, no corredor do segundo andar, durante os próximos quinze minutos ou mais, esperando que alguém fosse socorrê-la, Lily ignorou completamente as palavras de Filch, apesar de seus olhos estarem fixos neles, sua mente estava em outro lugar, flutuando entre sonhos e aquela realidade horrível.  
  
Um outro pigarreio acordou a jovem que estava até então sonhando acordada com os lindos pudins de carne e as costeletas de porco que a aguardavam dois andares abaixo, no salão principal. Lily deu um pulo e permaneceu de pé em frente a Filch, ansiosamente esperando o final daquela leitura, mas por mais ansiosa que estivesse, a jovem não pôde deixar de notar que seu traseiro havia ficado quadrado, depois de tanto tempo sentada no duro chão de pedra que recobria todo o castelo, e suas costas doíam. Filch, então, lendo aparentemente as últimas linhas do pergaminho, falou ainda mais alto com uma voz muito pomposa, orgulhosamente:  
  
-"Estas foram as regras da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Formuladas pelo coordenador e cooperador Argus Filch." 'Coordenador e cooperador!? Faça-me rir!'  
  
Dizendo isso Filch entregou à jovem monitora-chefe o longo pergaminho e, sem lhe dirigir uma palavra, passou por ela e desceu as escadarias, aparentemente se dirigindo ao Salão Principal.  
  
Lily não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer, finalmente, após ter ficado quarenta minutos ouvindo os 276 absurdos de um velho maluco, cujo passatempo preferido é atrapalhar ao máximo a vida dos alunos, visando até mesmo, em seu mais almejado sonho, torturá-los, ela poderia ir para a festa que estava acontecendo dois andares abaixo dela.  
  
A jovem rapidamente recolheu sua bolsa do chão, guardou nela o pergaminho que Filch lhe dera, tendo que lutar contra a vontade de jogá-lo no próximo lixo que encontrasse, e saiu correndo, parando somente para dar um pulo de alegria no primeiro patamar da escada. Mas ao fazer isso, Lily lembrou-se que havia acabado de desrespeitar os itens 5 e 8 das regras idiotas de Filch e, por isso, pulou novamente. Apesar da alegria de não ter mais de ouvir aquela voz horrível pronunciando coisas maníacas, Lily sentia raiva. Raiva por ter perdido a Cerimônia de Seleção, raiva porque a professora Minerva estaria certamente desapontada com ela, raiva porque não havia podido estar lá para receber e aplaudir os novos alunos da Grifinória, raiva porque havia se atrasado para a única vez que poderia ir ao banquete de abertura como monitora-chefe, raiva porque perdera quarenta minutos de sua vida ouvindo aquele paspalho.  
  
No instante seguinte, a jovem desejou com todas as forças que Filch não tivesse se demorado na escada, que ele estivesse seguro, sentado próximo aos professores, ou ela seria capaz de lançar-lhe uma bomba de bosta certeiramente em suas costas. 'Ai! Que horror! O que estou pensando?! A convivência com aqueles marotos está fazendo efeito...'  
  
A jovem então desceu as escadas, pulando dois degraus de cada vez, novamente.  
  
;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;  
  
A portas dupla do Salão Principal, apesar de estar fechada, não conseguia conter o barulho causado pela festa que ocorria dentro do cômodo. A jovem monitora-chefe, que pulou os últimos quatro degraus da escada e "aterrissou" com um forte baque no chão, fazendo mais barulho do que o esperado, se dirigiu rapidamente à ela, parou um instante, respirou fundo, tentando se recompor, e a abriu de modo devagar.  
  
A primeira visão do Salão Principal fez o coração e Lily bater mais forte, apesar de ser a sexta vez que a jovem via a mesma cena, ela não deixava de ser incrivelmente bela, continuava capaz de trazer um sorriso aos lábios da jovem, que até há pouco estava cheia de raiva. O som que antes parecia tão fraco do lado de fora do Salão, havia envolvido Lily completamente, e a jovem teve que conter o impulso de levar as mãos às orelhas.  
  
O Salão continuava imenso como sempre, ainda dividido por quatro mesas extremamente compridas que acompanhavam toda a sua extensão. Em uma de suas extremidades ficava uma outra mesa não tão comprida quanto as outras e posicionada de uma maneira diferente, de forma a ficar de frente para as quatro outras mesas no Salão. Aquela era a mesa dos professores.  
  
Lily notou com desânimo que o banquete já havia começado, pois apesar de estar morrendo de fome, a jovem certamente gostaria de estar presente quando a comida aparecesse daquela forma tão pouco convencional. O pratos, copos e talheres dourados, portanto, já estavam cheios de comida. O ar já estava impregnado do cheiro dos rosbifes, das galinhas assadas, das tão sonhadas costeletas de porco e dos tão almejados pudins de carne. Além de outros pratos como carneiro assado no alho, bifes à parmegiana, milho cozido com manteiga e arroz à piamontese.  
  
As velas que flutuavam acima das cabeças dos alunos, trepidavam, e hora ou outra, algum aluno era surpreendido por uma gota de cera caindo sobre seu braço ou nariz. A iluminação daquelas velas era perfeita, pois ao mesmo tempo que garantia um ambiente claro, também lhe proporcionava um clima de conforto.  
  
Lily, após percorrer de forma rápida seus olhos por todo o Salão, se dirigiu até a mesa da Grifinória. Quando foi se aproximando da mesa, a jovem não conseguiu avistar um lugar vago para que ela pudesse se sentar, pois o Salão estava realmente cheio, aparentemente só faltava ela. Ao olhar novamente a mesa de sua casa, dessa vez de forma mais atenta, Lily notou dois pares de braços que acenavam em sua direção. Em seguida, ela reconheceu os braços como sendo os de suas amigas, Karen e Susan. Com gesto consecutivos com as mãos, as duas amigas conseguiram fazer Lily entender que haviam lhe guardado um lugar. A jovem sorriu largamente e correu em direção as amigas, sua bolsa e seus cabelos balançando loucamente sobre as suas costas.  
  
Entretanto, quando Lily chegou próximo ao lugar que lhe fora guardado, seu sorriso se desmanchou e foi substituído por uma expressão de raiva e impaciência. Sua boca estava extremamente comprimida e uma de suas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas. Tiago Potter ocupava o assento à frente daquele que ela deveria sentar. A expressão no rosto de Lily mudou tão radicalmente em tão pouco tempo que assustou suas amigas:  
  
-"Que foi Lily?" Perguntou Susan, estranhando o comportamento da amiga.  
  
A jovem monitora foi então obrigada a interromper sua tentativa de intimidar Potter e fazê-lo mudar de lugar. No entanto o jovem à sua frente não parecia estar nem um pouco inclinado a fazer o que ela queria. Potter havia ficado encarando-a, fixando seus olhos nos dela, com uma expressão ilegível no rosto.  
  
-"Nada... Nada..." A jovem disse isso sem olhar para sua amiga, pois seus olhos estavam ocupados percorrendo novamente toda a extensão da mesa da Grifinória em busca de um lugar vazio. Mas não havia mais nenhum. Lily, então, teve que, muito relutantemente, sentar-se no lugar que suas amigas haviam, tão bondosamente, reservado para ela, coisa que não fora fácil, já que não eram poucas as garotas que queriam sentar-se em frente a Tiago Potter, pois poderiam comer apreciando uma bela paisagem. Lily, porém, não gostava nem um pouco daquelas "paisagem". 'Se eu tiver que comer olhando para esse traste eu acho que vou ficar enjoada...'  
  
Foi somente quando a jovem se sentou que ela foi perceber que a distribuição dos lugares havia sido astutamente preparada. Lily sentava-se em frente à Potter, Susan, por sua vez, que estava sentada à direita de Lily, tinha à sua frente Sirius, e Karen, sentada à direita de Susan, tinha Remo sentado à sua frente. Ao lado de Remo, estava sentado Pedro, que no momento estava extremamente ocupado comendo uma espiga de milho. Ao vê-lo comer, Lily se espantou ainda mais com a sua semelhança com uma ratinho, já que ele parecia estar roendo a espiga, seus dois dentes da frente salientes ficando à mostra.  
  
No instante seguinte, o estômago de Lily tremeu ligeiramente, e a jovem lembro-se que não havia comido nada desde a hora do almoço. Se adiantando, ela levantou ligeiramente do banco, e tratou de encher o prato com um pouco de tudo que havia em sua frente, principalmente pudim de carne e costeletas de porco. A jovem não notou, mas todos pareciam observá-la atentamente, como se esperasse que ela falasse algo. Somente depois de alguns segundos, em que Lily não pareceu nem um pouco propensa a se pronunciar, Tiago Potter, que estava particularmente impaciente, lhe dirigiu a palavra:  
  
-"E então? Não Vai dizer porque se atrasou tanto?" Sua voz estava ligeiramente mais aguda.  
  
Ao ouvir aquilo, as sobrancelhas da monitora-chefe se levantaram naturalmente, como por instinto, e ela já estava preparando uma resposta bem desagradável para Potter. Entretanto, ao ver a expressão de curiosidade e impaciência no rosto de suas amigas e os outros garotos, Lily pensou duas vezes e achou melhor responder, mas sem se dirigir à Potter. Dessa forma, como se tivesse ignorado a pergunta do maroto, Lily se virou no banco e, encarando suas amigas, disse:  
  
-"Eu tava quase descendo a escada para vir para cá, quando aquele... Aquele..." Quando ia pronunciar o adjetivo que acreditava servir perfeitamente para Filch depois do que ele fizera, Lily percebeu que Sirius arregalara os olhos e ambos Tiago e Remo tinham uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto, todos muito ansiosos pela próxima palavra. Pedro, por sua vez, ainda estava absorto em sua espiga de milho e parecia estar oblívio a tudo que ocorria a sua volta. Lily, então, pensou melhor, afinal, ela tinha que manter sua fama de certinha. "Er... Zelador Rabugento..." Nesse momento, a jovem quase pensou ter ouvido um "Ahhhhhh" dos garotos que a observavam, era tanta a decepção e desapontamento expressos em seu rosto. "... Me obrigou a escutar todas as normas malucas que ele inventou para Hogwarts." Quando terminou de falar, Lily fez um expressão de raiva com o rosto para mostrar o quanto havia sido maçante aquele episódio.  
  
-"Não sabia que o Filch agora podia escrever suas próprias regras. Dumbledore sabe disso?" Lupin perguntou em seguida, quebrando o gelo que havia se instaurado após o relato de Lily.  
  
- "Acho que não... Na verdade, acho que fazer aquelas regras não passa de um passatempo para Filch, ele com certeza sabe que nunca poderá aplicá-las. Aquela lista não é de regras para manter a ordem na escola, é de regras de boa conduta dos alunos para o bem-estar dele, para não irritá- lo. É ridículo!" Lily falou exasperadamente.  
  
Apesar de ter na boca um grande pedaço de pudim de carne, a jovem não pôde deixar denotar o efeito que sua última fala havia tido sobre Sirius e Tiago. Os dois marotos, após ouvirem Liy falar sobre as regras de Filch, se entreolharam e, parecendo chegar rapidamente à um acordo, sorriram, seus olhos faiscando. Lily ficou meio desconfiada 'Eles já estão tramando algo. E a gente mal chegou na escola!!'. Em seguida, Sirius, tentando disfarçar ao máximo sua ansiedade, disse:  
  
-"E você tem essas regras aí?" Sua voz soava de uma forma muito casual, como se ele não tivesse feito nada mais do que comentar o tempo, e ele não se importasse nem um pouco com a resposta.  
  
No momento que as palavras saíram da boca do maroto, Lily compreendeu o que eles planejavam, e, apesar de não confessar, ela certamente havia ficado tentada a entregar o pergaminho a eles e assistir o que eles fariam com o velho zelador, já que, segundo ela, ele merecia uma certa lição. Mas a jovem achou melhor não, afinal ela era uma monitora-chefe, e a única pessoa a quem Filch, aparentemente, haviam entregue uma cópia de suas regras, portanto, caso alguma coisa desse errado no plano dos marotos, a culpa recairia certamente sobre ela. Pensando dessa forma, Lily disse:  
  
-"Não, ele só leu as regras para mim e depois guardou o pergaminho no bolso." Lily disse tentando parecer o mais convincente possível, mas ela sabia que sua atuação não havia sido das melhores. Os dois marotos depois de ouvirem sua resposta ficaram olhando-a de modo suspeito, duvidando da veracidade de suas palavras. Temendo que seus olhos a denunciassem, a jovem desviou seu olhar para seu prato, e continuou a comer.  
  
Após alguns segundos, porém, aconteceu algo que fez o sangue de Lily começar a ferver novamente. Algumas garotas de outras casas, inclusive Cathlene Luther da Lufa-Lufa, aquela com quem Tiago havia ido ao Baile de Inverno do ano passado, passaram próximo ao lugar onde ela estava sentada, e acenaram para Tiago, Sirius e Remo, algumas até lançaram-lhes indiscretas piscadelas. 'Parecem urubu em cima de carniça!! Será que elas não têm a mínima decência?' Potter e Black retribuíram muitas piscadelas e acenos, seus rostos mostrando sorrisos realmente marotos. Lupin, por sua vez, ficou um tanto desconcertado, corou e tentou ao máximo ignorar aquelas meninas, desviando sua atenção para uma particularmente interessante mosca.  
  
Aquelas jovens não sabiam, mas fizeram muito bem em sair rapidamente do Salão Principal, pois era bem provável que se permanecessem por mais alguns segundos admirando os Marotos e fazendo sombra sobre o prato de Lily, a jovem monitora-chefe não iria conseguir se conter mais e falaria algumas palavrinhas extremamente desagradáveis à elas.  
  
Depois que as meninas foram embora, Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam e sorriram largamente, como se dissessem um ao outro: "Esse ano vai ser ótimo!!". Entretanto, depois de alguns segundos, eles perceberam que ambas Susan e Karen tinham uma expressão um tanto séria no rosto e permaneciam em silêncio, usando mais força nos talheres do que necessário. Lily, por sua vez, continuava tentando parecer a inabalável, seu rosto estava pacífico e ela parecia estar muito entretida saboreando a comida. Apesar dos Marotos não notarem, Lily estava evitando ao máximo olhar para eles, temendo que pudessem enxergar a raiva e irritação que ela sentia.  
  
Tentando levantar o astral de todos e quebrar o gelo e o clima pesado que se instaurara, Sirius fez o seguinte comentário:  
  
-"Vocês, meninas, passaram as férias num Salão de beleza por um acaso?" Como um mestre em cantadas, Sirius soube fazer sua voz parecer ingênua e curiosa.  
  
Quando Lily ouviu aquilo teve vontade de rir, mas achou melhor se controlar. 'Que cantada ridícula... Acho que o Sirius tá perdendo o jeito... Só idiotas iriam cair nessa cantada fajuta...' A jovem percebeu também que, ao ouvir a cantada do amigo, Remo virou os olhos e riu discretamente. Lily, porém, não estava conseguindo se controlar, estava prestes a fazer um comentário satírico sobre as cantadas do maroto, quando ouviu um som:  
  
-"Hihihihihihihihihi"  
  
Aquele riso pertencia a suas amigas, que, após ouvirem a cantada completamente indiscreta de Sirius, haviam ficado vermelhas e diziam:  
  
-"Ora... Deixe de ser bobo Sirius..." Ambas Karen e Susan faziam um movimento com uma das mãos, como se estivessem estendendo-as para serem beijadas e depois as recolhessem rapidamente, na altura do pescoço.  
  
O queixo de Lily, depois de ouvir suas amigas, despencou e ela ficou de boca aberta, fitando as amigas como se não acreditasse no que elas haviam dito. 'Eu NÃO acredito nisso!!!!! Será que eu sou a única que tem cérebro por aqui?! ' Antes, porém, que a jovem pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Potter se pronunciou:  
  
-"Eu concordo com o Sirius, meninas, afinal, o que vocês fizeram este verão?" Sua voz se assemelhava muito à de Sirius, pois tinha uma ar de quem estava muito intrigado e interessado.  
  
O rosto da jovem monitora-chefe se contorceu numa expressão de fúria e ela teve que respirar fundo para não fazer algo de que fosse se arrepender depois. Mas Lily estava decidida a não participar daquela conversa, ela certamente não iria se rebaixar a tal ponto de aceitar uma cantada ridícula vinda de dois, segundo ela, também ridículos. A jovem, apesar de querer se retirar no mesmo instante, pensou melhor, analisou todas as opções de sobremesa e preferiu permanecer sentada na mesa. Mas ela certamente não ficaria ouvindo aquela conversa fútil que estava se desenrolando.  
  
Olhando ao seu redor, procurando algo que pudesse entretê-la e servir de desculpa para escapar da conversa até terminar sua sobremesa, um pedaço de torta de abóbora com recheio de chocolate outro de bolo de caldeirão e uma varinha de alcaçuz, Lily se lembrou de algo que havia guardado na bolsa. A jovem recolheu sua bolsa do chão, onde até então jazia depois de ter sido jogada de qualquer jeito pela dona, e começou a procurar por entre os livros, que lia como divertimento, o que queria. Depois de alguns segundos, Lily encontrou o que queria: um jornal aparentemente velho, todo dobrado e um tanto rabiscado, que mostrava em sua capa uma reportagem grande, que possuía somente uma figura, esta era de uma casa completamente destruída.  
  
A verdade era que aquele pedaço de jornal fora o maior companheiro de Lily durante suas últimas férias, já que a jovem o lia pelo menos cinco vezes a cada dia. O jornal datava dia 2 de Julho de 1981 e tinha em sua capa a reportagem sobre o primeiro ataque de Voldemort, o mais poderoso e temido bruxo das trevas depois de Grindelwald, na Inglaterra. Ler aquela reportagem havia sido um choque para Lily, já que a jovem sabia que o bruxo tinha preferência por famílias de trouxas e temia pela segurança de sua própria. Mas até então, Lily havia ficado tranqüila, pois os ataques do maligno bruxo estavam restritos à outras partes da Europa, a Inglaterra, não se sabe porque, havia sido poupada por um bom tempo. Por isso, as notícias sobre o ataque tiveram grande repercussão, já que muitos ingleses se sentiam, até então, protegidos em relação ao restante da Europa, mas aquela imaginária proteção, apoiada pelo Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra, havia sido completamente derrubada e o país, naquele momento, estava em alerta máximo, pois era do conhecimento de todos os estragos causados por Voldemort em outros países.  
  
Lily havia refletido muito, durante o verão todo, sobre se deveria ou não voltar para Hogwarts para mais um ano letivo, já que sabia que sua família não estaria completamente segura. A jovem sabia que eles seriam certamente um alvo fácil para o bruxo, já que nenhum deles podia usar magia. Caberia a ela, então, como única bruxa na família proteger seus parentes. Este foi um dos aspectos que fizeram com que Lily quase desistisse de voltar à Hogwarts naquele ano, e, por isso, ela só havia entregue sua carta de confirmação no último dia do prazo, isto é, dia 31 de Julho. Mas, ao refletir melhor, Lily percebeu que não poderia fazer muita coisa caso sua família fosse atacada, ela nem ao menos tinha se formado, além do mais, o ataque acontecera no norte da Inglaterra, há muitos quilômetros de Londres. Era muito pouco provável que num país de mais de 46 milhões de habitantes sua família fosse escolhida. Outro fato que estimulou Lily a continuar a estudar, foi a ausência de novos ataques depois daquele primeiro, havia se passado mais de um mês sem que houvesse nenhum ataque de autoria de Voldemort e, apesar de todos estranharem muito aquela paz ela lhes era extremamente bem-vinda. Londres também, por ser a capital, estava sendo particularmente protegida e vigiada, Lily ao sair na rua, conseguia muitas vezes reconhecer alguns aurores que faziam rondas em determinadas horas do dia. É claro, porém, que todas as insistências de sua irmã para que ela fosse embora, assim como o horrível verão que havia passado, mesmo em companhia com seus carinhosos pais, colaboraram um pouco para a decisão da jovem.  
  
Lily, porém, apesar de ter-se decidido por estudar, estava também decidida a acompanhar todos os acontecimentos que envolvessem o temido bruxo das trevas e, a qualquer sinal de que sua família corria perigo, ela sairia do castelo no mesmo momento, custasse o que custasse, e iria em seu socorro. Ela certamente não estava disposta a abandonar sua família.  
  
Recolhendo o jornal e fechando sua bolsa, que foi novamente largada no chão, próximo aos pés da jovem, Lily o desdobrou e começou a ler, pela centésima vez a mesma reportagem. Lily buscava uma pista oculta que revelasse alguma informação sobre o próximo ataque, o qual Lily estava certa que aconteceria. A jovem parava somente para dar mais uma mordida em sua tão farta sobremesa.  
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Inglaterra finalmente conhece Voldemort. O mais temido bruxo das trevas da atualidade ataca pela primeira vez, e sem piedade,  
família na cidade de Blyth, no norte da até então ilesa Inglaterra.  
  
Na madrugada deste dia 2 de Julho, a população da pequena cidade litorânea de Blyth, banhada pelas águas do Mar do Norte e localizada no extremo norte da Inglaterra, conheceu os horrores de um ataque do bruxo Voldemort, já temido em toda Europa.  
  
Era por volta de 2:30 da manhã, quando a família Priuet, composta pelo senhor Charles Priuet e por sua esposa trouxa Anne Casting, no momento grávida de três meses, estava dormindo e foi acordada por um alto som de um alarme. Aquele som fora emitido por um feitiço que o senhor Charles, homem muito precavido e um excepcional bruxo, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e estava, naquele mês, coordenando uma das frentes de busca e investigação sobre o paradeiro e as ações de Voldemort, havia instalado logo que soube de um ataque que ocorrera no sul da Escócia. O feitiço havia sido instalado com a intenção de que emitisse um alto som caso alguém desconhecido e suspeito se aproximasse muito da casa. Ao ouvir o som, Charles se levantou rapidamente e olhou pela janela, por onde viu vários homens vestidos de preto e completamente encapuzados invadindo seu quintal e se dirigindo à porta da frente e dos fundos. Conhecendo os ataques de Voldemort muito bem, Charles sabia que se tratava de Comensais da Morte e que seu mestre devia estar bem próximo. Em pânico e temendo pela vida de sua esposa e de seu filho, Charles murmurou alguns feitiços nas portas, para que ganhassem tempo, e levou Anne até a lareira por onde poderia escapar. Antes porém, que a jovem mulher entrasse na lareira, uma forte explosão, que derrubou uma das paredes da sala e destruiu completamente a lareira, aconteceu. O casal foi jogado para trás pela força da explosão, e pouco depois puderam ver um homem todo coberto entrando a passos lentos dentro da sala onde se encontravam, usando o buraco, aberto pela parede derrubada, como porta. Em poucos segundos o casal se viu circundado por dezenas de Comensais da Morte e por Voldemort, completamente encurralados e sem chance de escapar. Dizem as testemunhas, que o bruxo disse à Charles umas poucas palavras, às quais o morador de Blyth reagiu muito mal. Voldemort, a princípio se impressionou com a coragem de Charles, mas esse momento de misericórdia não durou muito, logo depois Priuet foi atingido pelo feitiço Cruciatus, aplicado por Voldemort. Não se sabe ao certo, mas acreditasse que Charles foi mantido sob tortura por mais de quinze minutos antes de ser executado com o outro feitiço imperdoável. A jovem Anne, grávida, teve de assistir os últimos momentos de vida de seu marido antes de ser também executada. A casa foi, em seguida, completamente destruída, e os culpados deixaram o local poucos segundos antes dos Aurores chegarem.  
  
"Tudo aconteceu muito rápido... O alarme soou e logo depois aconteceu a explosão... E depois os gritos...'' Disse a testemunha Victory Dhroun, moradora da casa em frente à onde aconteceu o ataque. "Todos tentamos socorrê-los, mas quatro comensais ficaram vigiando a propriedade, de varinhas na mão, para impedir que qualquer um entrasse. Os aurores demoraram muito para vir... Chegaram tarde demais... Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer... Foi horrível..." Contou William Camrit, melhor amigo de Charles, que ficou desesperado durante o ataque e precisou ser segurado pelos outros, que também assistiam aflitos à cena, para que não tentasse invadir a casa do amigo e se deparasse com mais de vinte comensais e Voldemort.  
  
A cidade amanheceu em estado de alerta máximo, todos os seus habitantes bruxos tinham suas varinhas em mãos e estavam prontas para utilizá-la. Voldemort, porém, não foi visto em nenhuma parte da cidade depois do ataque e não há pistas para onde ele possa ter ido. "Este foi o dia mais negro que Blyth já viveu em toda a sua história. A cidade está de luto." Disse o representante do Ministro da Magia da cidade, durante uma entrevista coletiva que ocorreu no mesmo dia às 6:00 da manhã.  
  
O corpo do casal será velado hoje à tarde em cerimônia pública no cemitério Além da morte, no centro da cidade, em que será prestada uma homenagem a Charles e Anne Priuet. O Ministro da Magia estará presente, assim como os ocupantes dos mais altos cargos no Ministério.  
  
Este triste acontecimento chocou todo o país e obrigou o Ministério a tomar medidas imediatas. Durante uma coletiva que ocorreu em seu gabinete, às 7:30 do mesmo dia, o Ministro enumerou várias medidas de segurança que serão tomadas a partir de agora, dentre elas o toque de recolher, isto é, a partir das 7 horas da noite todos devem estar trancados em casa, e o recrutamento de bruxos e bruxas que estiverem dispostos a lutar contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Esta última medida foi muito apoiada, já que é de conhecimento dos funcionários do Ministério, por experiências anteriores em outros países, que os aurores não serão suficientes para conter um bruxo tão poderoso.  
  
Caso você, leitor, queira se recrutar para lutar pela Inglaterra contra Voldemort, autor das atrocidades sofridas pela família Priuet ainda hoje, deverá se dirigir ao quinto andar do prédio do Ministério, em Londres, e se inscrever no departamento de Aurores, ou então mandar uma coruja com seu nome, foto e endereço para o seguinte CLC(Código de Localização para Corujas): 2156-835-980. (O CLC escrito no jornal de Lily havia sido envolto por uma caneta vermelha várias vezes)  
O repórter do Profeta diário, Robert Ethurn, procurou o chefe do departamento dos aurores, Alastor Moody, para saber sua opinião sobre tudo o que aconteceu. "É tudo uma questão de vigilância. Todos estamos passando por tempos terríveis e, acima de tudo, o que devemos fazer é nos precaver. Lembrem-se: VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!"  
  
As medidas tomadas pelo Ministério após o triste acontecimento serão divulgadas amanhã às 10 horas da manhã em rede nacional. Todos os cidadãos ingleses deverão sentar-se em frente às suas lareiras e assistir o pronunciamento do Ministro.  
  
Pouco depois da coletiva dada pelo nosso Ministro, o Ministro francês, François Miaihle, mandou-lhe uma coruja prestando-lhe condolências e propondo..."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Antes, porém, que Lily pudesse terminar de ler a reportagem, surpreendentemente, o jornal saíra voando de suas mãos e pousara nas mãos de Tiago Potter. O jovem jogador de Quadribol havia certamente utilizado o feitiço convocatório para tirar o jornal das mãos de Lily.  
  
-"O que você está lendo com tanto interesse assim, hein, Evans? Quadrinhos?" Zombou Potter, com o jornal em uma das mãos, mantendo-o no alto de forma a colocá-lo fora do alcance da jovem à sua frente. Tiago não havia gostado nem um pouco da forma com que Lily conseguiu escapar da conversa, e, agora, tentava dar o troco ridicularizando o que ela lia.  
  
-"Me dê isso A-GO-RA, Potter!" A jovem estava fazendo um esforço imenso para manter a calma, mas seus lábios tremiam de raiva.  
  
-"Não antes de eu saber o que você estava lendo..." Respondeu Potter, no mesmo momento em que baixou o jornal, e percorreu os olhos sobre a primeira página até visualizar uma reportagem que, de tanto ser lida, já estava um tanto gasta e amassada, sobre a qual seus olhos se demoraram algum tempo. Lily o fitava com verdadeiro ódio, seu rosto estava sombrio e seus olhos pareciam duas fendas. Até que Tiago voltou a falar:  
  
-"Ah... Você gosta de ler sobre o Grindelwald2? Não sabia..." Ele disse, desmerecendo o poder do bruxo autor do ataque sobre o qual a reportagem fala.  
  
Aquele comentário pareceu irritar Lily ainda mais do que quando lhe foi arrancado o jornal de sua mão. Fitando Tiago de maneira ameaçadora, a jovem disse.  
  
-"Bem se vê que você não dá a mínima para o que está acontecendo com os outros... Só pensa em si mesmo... Gosta de viver naquele mundinho protegido que papai e mamãe construíram, né? Cheio de brincadeiras, praias, quadribol, jogos, descanso, amigos, paz... (Antes de continuar, Lily apreciou por um instante a forma com que a expressão de Potter mudou após suas palavras) Mas, caso você queira pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, Potter, saber o que acontece no resto do mundo, que não gira em torno de você, seria legal que você soubesse que Voldemort, em menos de um ano, matou mais bruxos e trouxas do que Grindelwald conseguiu em seis anos. Portanto, o que você falou sobre Voldemort ser um Grindelwald2, não passa de uma mentira vinda de alguém que não sabe o mínimo suficiente para falar sobre o assunto ou dar sua opinião." Quando Lily terminou de falar, o clima se tornou negro, os dois jovens se olhavam com tanto ódio, que pareciam estar prontos para puxar suas varinhas e iniciar um duelo ali mesmo no Salão Principal. Temendo que os dois colgas brigassem e visando aliviar o clima de tensão e o silêncio que se instaurara, Karen fez um comentário que depois foi descobrir que não fora muito apropriado.  
  
-"É tão grave assim Lily? Eu achei que fosse só no resto da Europa... Quer dizer que a gente está em perigo também? Ai Meu Deus! Ainda bem que a gente está seguro em Hogwarts..." Sua voz era um tanto aguda e denunciava o medo que ela começava a sentir agora que descobria o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Lily pareceu se irritar ainda mais com o comentário ingênuo e um tanto egoísta de sua amiga, que só pareceu se importar a partir do momento que soube que tudo aquilo também a afetava.  
  
-"Não precisa ficar com medo, Karen, Voldemort tem preferência por famílias de trouxas... Além do mais, você está realmente segura em Hogwarts! Há bilhões de pessoas lá fora para Voldemort matar... Tenho certeza que ele não vai vir atrás de você." Lily havia acabado de fuzilar sua amiga com suas duras palavras. Karen se sentiu um tanto envergonhada e olhou para seu prato. O silêncio que se instaurou naquele momento foi ainda pior que o anterior, até Pedro parara de roer seu milho e estava assistindo à cena. Todos ali estavam se sentindo desconfortados, pois sabiam que Lily tinha razão em se preocupar daquela forma, afinal, sua família era inteirinha de trouxas, ela era a única bruxa.  
  
Depois daquela discussão, Lily havia perdido completamente a fome, não conseguia mais nem olhar para o seu prato de sobremesa. Decidida a ir para a Sala Comunal e dormir, a jovem se levantou para pegar sua bolsa, mas se lembrou que seu jornal ainda estava com Tiago e virou para pegá-lo. Antes, porém, que seus dedos tocassem o papel, Potter o tirou do seu alcance novamente. Lily estava exausta, finalmente, todo o cansaço da viagem inteira havia pesado sobre ela. Tudo que ela queria era ir para sua cama e dormir, amanhã seria um novo dia e ela iria ter esquecido tudo aquilo, pelo menos era o que ela queria.  
  
-"Me dê isso, Potter, por favor." Sua voz era baixa e não possuía nenhum vestígio de sua natural autoridade e raiva. O jovem pareceu por um instante estranhar a voz de Lily, mas logo se recuperou e disse.  
  
-"Não antes de você explicar porque envolveu o CLC do Departamento dos Aurores." Sua voz também era baixa mas cheia de convicção.  
  
Lily, aparentemente não esperava aquela pergunta, por isso fitou Potter por um instante, estranhando que fora ele, dentre tantos outros, a perguntar- lhe. A jovem, não querendo entrar numa nova discussão, preferiu ficar calada e não responder a pergunta de Potter. Ele porém insistiu:  
  
-"Você não está querendo se recrutar contra esse bruxo, está?" Tiago insistiu. Lily porém, ignorou novamente sua pergunta e tentou pegar o jornal de sua mão. Potter se esquivou novamente e disse:  
  
-"Responda Evans! Você está ou não pensando em se recrutar no Ministério contra esse bruxo?" Sua voz continha autoridade e ele exigia uma resposta.  
  
Lily, apesar da exaustão, não estava gostando nem um pouco das perguntas de Tiago. Tentando pôr um fim na conversa ela respondeu:  
  
-"E se estiver?" Sua voz era baixa, de forma que poucos conseguiram ouvi- la. Mas apesar do baixo volume, ela continha um certo desafio, como se Lily desafiasse Tiago a responder sobre algo que não lhe dizia respeito. O jovem, porém, não se intimidou pelo tom de Lily, levantou-se, de modo a encará-la da mesma forma, e respondeu:  
  
-"Você não pode... Nem se formou ainda... Eles não vão aceitar alguém menor de idade..." Foi nesse momento que Potter começou a temer que Lily fosse realmente cometer aquela besteira, por isso sua voz falhou um pouco.  
  
-"Não tem nada escrito aí sobre restrições... Além do mais, não é da sua conta." Lily foi curta e seca. Sem perder mais tempo, ela usou sua varinha e, da mesma forma que Tiago fizera, ela convocou o jornal para dentro de sua bolsa e, sem dizer mais uma palavra, se retirou da mesa.  
  
A jovem havia por um instante esquecido que deveria guiar os alunos do primeiro ano até a torre da Grifinória e, lembrando disso, se dirigiu até eles, que haviam se sentado no extremo norte da mesa, o mais próximo possível à mesa dos professores. Chegando lá ela lhes disse:  
  
-"Todos já acabaram de comer?" Ela fazia um grande esforço para que sua voz parecesse contente, mas certamente não conseguiu enganar os baixinhos, que apesar de dizerem sim com um movimento da cabeça, olharam-na de forma apreensiva. Logo depois, Lupin estava ao seu lado ajudando-a, exercendo também seu papel como monitor-chefe.  
  
-"Então, por favor, nos sigam. Nos levaremos vocês até a Torre da Grifinória." Remo, Lily notou, levava bastante jeito com crianças.  
  
Sem demora, foi se formando atrás dos dois um pequena fila de alunos, que foram, eficientemente, conduzidos para fora do Salão Principal.  
  
Tiago estava frustrado e se preparava para seguir Lily, quando Sirius o segurou e lhe lançou um olhar significativo, como se dissesse: "É melhor não... Deixe ela ficar sozinha". No mesmo momento, Tiago voltou a se sentar, com uma expressão séria no rosto. Ele permaneceu ali, seguindo Lily com os olhos até ela desaparecer atrás da porta, rodeada por pequenos alunos.  
  
O clima entre os que haviam permanecido na mesa continuou grave e silencioso, até que, um por um, eles foram deixando o Salão Principal.  
  
Ninguém notou o par de olhos azuis, sobre óculos meia-lua, que os observava gravemente da mesa dos professores.  
  
E aí, gostaram? R/R please!  
  
Estou tb com uma tremenda dúvida e gostaria de pedir a vocês que, se souberem, me mandem um mail ou uma review respondendo. É o seguinte: A posição em que o Tiago joga no time de quadribol da escola é artilheiro ou apanhadora? Pois muita gente já me disse que é apanhador, mas eu tenho lido algumas entrevistas com a J.K.Rowling, em que ela diz que o Tiago é artilheiro. Tô na maior dúvida!!! 


	5. Cápítulo 5 Uma manhã complicada

Disclaimer: Esta é a casa de J.K. Rowling... Só estou aqui pedindo emprestado algumas meias e xícaras...  
  
Peço novamente aos leitores que me desculpem pela demora. Sei como é HORRÍVEL ter que esperar meses por um capítulo, mas tentem entender, estou toda enrolada com a escola... Este capítulo já estava quase pronto, só faltava concluir, mas aí vieram os testes, as provas, os seminários, os livros para ler, os relatórios, e não tive tempo para mais nada... Este capítulo era para ter sido maior, mas isso significaria mais uma semana no mínimo, então resolvi dividi-lo em dois e dar update no outro semana que vem (assim eu espero mas não posso garantir), espero que vocês gostem. Por favor não deixem de mandar reviews, elas me incentivam muito. Agora uma palavra para meus reviewers: Anaisa: Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou do último capítulo e que valeu a pena ter esperado tanto tempo... Espero que sinta a mesma coisa quando ler este. Beijos e por favor não deixe de reviewsar. Carol: Que bom que você gostou!!! Muito obrigado pelos elogios e espero que goste desse capítulo. Estou esperando sua próxima review. Bjks. NinokinhaBlack: Adorei saber que você gostou do último capítulo estou torcendo para que leia e goste deste também. Bjks. Lolzinha: Gostei muito de saber que minha história ta maneira e espero que você consiga escrever aquela do Harry. Assim que tiver postado o primeiro capítulo me avise pois estou ansiosa para ler. Bjks.  
  
Antes de começar o capítulo gostaria de novamente me desculpar por todo o atraso e pedir que enviem qualquer sugestão para o próximo cap. Bjks!  
  
CAPÍTULO–5 Uma manhã complicada  
  
Lily Evans, após encaminhar o pequeno grupo de alunos do primeiro ano até a torre da Grifinória, informá-los a senha ("salamandra errante") e mostrá-los seus respectivos dormitórios, se dirigiu imediatamente ao seu.  
  
Depois de abrir a porta, em que estava pendurada uma pequena placa onde se lia "Sétimo ano", Lily entrou naquele cômodo escuro. 'Nossa! Antes meu maior sonho era ter essa plaquinha pendurada na porta do meu dormitório... Agora parece que eu queria estar no lugar daqueles alunos do primeiro ano... Vendo Hogwarts pela primeira vez, tendo sete anos pela frente para viver nesse castelo...' Tentando afastar esse pensamento que, pela terceira vez somente naquele dia, a deprimia, a jovem foi até sua cama, e colocou sua mochila sobre ela. Em seguida se dirigiu à sua mesinha de cabeceira, sobre a qual colocou o candelabro que havia acendido com a ajuda de sua varinha. A luz que emanava daquele candelabro era fraca, capaz somente de iluminar uma pequena parte do quarto, a qual, é claro, incluía a cama de Lily. Com aquela luz, a jovem pôde localizar seu malão, que estava em uma das extremidades de sua cama. Temendo ter mais uma recaída, caso fosse se deitar naquele instante, já que as memórias do episódio ocorrido durante o jantar ainda estavam frescas, Lily resolveu que seria melhor desempacotar suas coisas naquele momento, até porque certamente não teria tempo nem paciência para fazer isso depois. A jovem, lutando contra o cansaço e o sono que ameaçavam dominá-la, foi, então, até seu malão colocou-o sobre a sua cama e o abriu. As primeiras coisas que foram encontradas dentro da mala foram as vestes de Lily, que haviam sido organizadamente estendidas e alvo de um feitiço Anti-dobras aplicado por sua dona. Sem demora, a jovem retirou as roupas e guardou-as dentro de uma das gavetas debaixo de sua cama, reservando somente uma que colocou sobre a cabeceira, provavelmente aquela seria a que usaria no dia seguinte.  
  
Durante mais quinze minutos, a jovem permaneceu desempacotando seu malão, que havia sido ampliado magicamente de forma a caber tudo o que Lily necessitasse. Não que ela tivesse muitas coisas, não, mas o fato era que ela passaria praticamente um ano no castelo e precisaria, além de roupas, ter coisas pessoais que fizessem com que aquela terça parte do dormitório parecesse realmente sua casa, 'tivesse a sua cara'.  
  
Quando faltava somente desempacotar os sapatos que haviam sido colocados no fundo do malão, Lily ouviu barulhos de passos e vozes na escada. Suas amigas deveriam estar voltando. Temendo uma avalanche de perguntas sobre o que Tiago dissera durante o jantar, Lily fechou rapidamente seu malão, entrou em sua cama, puxou as cobertas até o pescoço para encobrir suas vestes ainda não trocadas e fechou as cortinas de veludo vermelho-escuro que envolviam a cama. Cerca de dois segundos depois, a jovem ouviu a porta ranger e uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem, mas que havia se tornado mais meiga como se se dirigisse a uma criança pequena, chamou-a:  
  
- "Lily? Você tá acordada?" Era Karen que a chamava, sem obter resposta. Em seguida outra pessoa falou:  
  
- "Lily? Você está dormindo mesmo ou está só fingindo?" Falou Susan, notava- se um tom de ceticismo em sua voz.  
  
Se não tivesse que continuar calada, Lily teria certamente repreendido a amiga por duvidar da sua honestidade, mas preferiu não falar nada, afinal, Susan estava certa.  
  
Pouco depois, passos atravessaram o quarto e a cortina de sua cama foi aberta, deixando um estreito fio de luz penetrar em sua cama e atingi-la certeiramente nos olhos, os quais estavam fechados. Fazendo um grande esforço para não piscar, frente à toda aquela claridade que em grande parte atravessava suas pálpebras, Lily manteve-se imóvel, respirando lentamente, tentando imitar alguém dormindo um sono profundo.  
  
Em seguida, as cortinas se fecharam novamente, e o pouco de luz que antes iluminara seu rosto foi extinta. Após o fechamento da cortina Lily pôde ouvir:  
  
- "Ela não tá fingindo não... Os olhos dela não tavam fechados com força, tavam normais, ´cê viu? E ´cê sabe como ela odeia quando a gente abre a cortina dela enquanto ela tá deitada. Ela teria gritado com a gente se estivesse acordada." Karen havia dito.  
  
Ainda deitada, Lily ouviu um muxoxo de concordância de Susan e não pôde deixar de sorrir em meio a escuridão que envolvia sua cama. De repente, veio-lhe a mente a voz de um certo Maroto: "É que você é uma excelente atriz" e seu sorriso ficou ainda mais largo.  
  
Durante alguns minutos Lily continuou ouvindo o barulho de passos pelo dormitório. Pouco depois o silêncio completo se instaurou, cortado somente por pios distantes, provavelmente das corujas do castelo que saíam à noite para caçar.  
  
Deitada, Lily permaneceu pensando sobre o que havia acontecido... 'Será que o Potter está certo? Eu não posso me alistar porque sou menor de idade?! Que ridículo!! Como se um ano fizesse grande diferença... Tinha que ser aquele idiota para dizer isso... Como se o que eu faço da minha vida fosse da conta dele... Sempre egocêntrico, como se tudo girasse ao seu redor, dependesse dele... Não entendo como algumas, quer dizer, muitas, garotas gostam dele... Só podia ser aquelas estúpidas da Lufa-lufa, lideradas por aquela Cathlene Luther... Aquela garota já saiu com quase todos os garotos de Hogwarts! Fico imaginando quantos tipos diferentes de saliva ela já teve em sua boca... Ai, que nojo!! Ela é a versão de Potter no sexo feminino... Imagino que..." Mas Lily não chegou a imaginar realmente, pois caiu em sono profundo, ali mesmo, ainda vestida. Sonhou que alguém alto, completamente invisível sobre um manto negro, se aproximava dela rapidamente. Lily gritava a medida que o homem se aproximava cada vez mais, até ficar face a face com ela e baixar seu capuz, revelando um rosto jovem e magro, cujos cabelos negros eram extremamente rebeldes, cujos olhos pretos se escondiam por trás de uma par de óculos redondos e cujas bochechas se contorciam num largo sorriso maroto. Tiago Potter. O jovem permanecia sorrindo largamente enquanto piscava em direção à ela e passava as mãos rapidamente pelos negros cabelos de modo a torná-los, por incrível que pareça, ainda mais rebeldes.  
  
###########  
  
A porta do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, localizada no alto da torre da Grifinória, foi repentinamente escancarada, como se alguém do lado de fora a tivesse chutado. Por ela entraram quatro jovens: o primeiro aparentava estar extremamente raivoso, fora provavelmente ele que abrira a porta de forma tão meiga e civilizada, o segundo tinha seu rosto extremamente contorcido, sua expressão porém, ela indefinível, parecia estar fazendo muita força para não rir ao mesmo tempo que aparentava sentir pena do amigo à sua frente, o terceiro, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto e tinha seus olhos fixos no primeiro, já o quarto, cujo rosto não demonstrava qualquer sinal de nervosismo ou apreensão, fitava os companheiros com um ar de dúvida e curiosidade.  
  
- "Como é que ela pode ser tão estúpida?!" Perguntou Tiago, o primeiro a entrar na sala, quase gritando enquanto esmurrava a parede num gesto de impaciência. "Querendo dar uma de heroína se inscrevendo para lutar contra esse maldito bruxo... o Vol...Vol... Vol-sei-lá-o-que... Típico da Evans mesmo! Sempre achando que tem que salvar todo mundo... Não pára nem um segundo para pensar que se o tal bruxo é tãaaaaaaaaaaaaao perigoso, ela não tem a mínima chance. Mas não, ela simplesmente ignora isso... Se ela pensasse um pouco, usasse seus neurônios nem que fosse a metade do que ela usa nas aulas de Transfiguração, ela ia perceber que..." Antes que pudesse concluir a frase, Tiago foi interrompido por um alto som que chegou a assustá-lo.  
  
Sirius, aparentemente tomado por um de seus acessos de riso, estava ajoelhado no chão do dormitório, envolvendo a barriga com os braços enquanto seu corpo sacudia, tamanha era a força de suas risadas. Todos os olhares daqueles que ocupavam o quarto estavam fixos nele. Tiago tinha no rosto uma expressão de incredulidade e raiva, parecia pronto para se jogar sobre o amigo. As sobrancelhas de Remo, no momento em que Sirius soltara a primeira risada, haviam se erguido quase que instantaneamente, conferindo ao seu dono um ar duvidoso, de quem analisa a situação e busca uma explicação para os fatos. Antes mesmo de Sirius conseguir controlar, mesmo que parcialmente seu acesso, a expressão de Lupin já havia mudado, ele agora mantinha seus olhos fixos não só em Sirius, mas também em Tiago, como se esperasse alguma reação do amigo. Já Petigrew, apesar de não ter a mínima idéia do motivo pelo qual Sirius ria, logo juntou-se ao amigo, rindo forçosamente como se compartilhasse da mesma piada de Black. Um só olhar de Tiago, porém, foi suficiente para calar Pedro.  
  
Quase um minuto depois, tempo em que a paciência e pacificidade de Potter foram realmente postos a prova, Sirius começou a retomar o fôlego, intercalando risos com respirações, até voltar ao normal. Foi quando, notando todos os olhares que os fitavam, ele disse:  
  
- "Tiago, cara, com tanta garota bonita, inteligente e normal em Hogwarts, você tinha que se apaixonar por uma maluca como a Evans... Você é mesmo azarado!" Essa última afirmação foi seguida de uma nova e longa risada, interrompida pela resposta de Tiago:  
  
- "Ora, seu ! Sabe muito bem que eu NÃO gosto daquela garota!!!!( nesse momento Sirius começou a rir novamente e Tiago pensou ter ouvido Lupin tossir ao seu lado, o que o enfureceu ainda mais...)  
  
- "Ah é? Então o que você me diz de amanhã retribuir o que ela fez com a gente no trem?" A mudança brusca na voz e na expressão de Sirius, que se tornou desafiadora, deu a entender que o astuto jovem já havia formulado toda aquela discussão, de modo a colocar Tiago numa posição complicada. Caso ele não concordasse com a proposta estaria deixando claro que nutria certos sentimentos pela jovem ruiva, caso contrário provocaria a ira da mesma, o que ninguém em sã consciência faria.  
  
Percebendo a artimanha do amigo, Tiago o olhou de forma ameaçadora, deixando clara sua vontade de estrangulá-lo. Porém, logo aquela expressão foi substituída por uma outra, que mostrava satisfação e confiança. Ele não permitiria que o plano de Sirius obtivesse êxito total, não seria tão fácil assim arrancar qualquer coisa dele, até porque, ele tinha uma grande reputação a zelar.  
  
- "Está bem! Amanhã, então. Vou pensar em alguma coisa e depois eu te digo." A voz de Potter parecia relaxada e não demostrava sequer vestígios da raiva que sentia há pouco. Sem nenhuma palavra a mais, o jovem foi até sua cama, bocejando, e deitou, fechando completamente as cortinas ao seu redor e deixando três confusos jovens fitando a cortina de sua cama com incredulidade. Na verdade foram somente dois pois um deles ainda parecia estar tentando entender o que se passava, sem muito sucesso.  
  
Pouco depois, tendo falhado em sua tentativa de fazer Tiago assumir sua paixão pela ruivinha, Sirius foi também se deitar, seguido por Remo, que permanecia lançando-lhe olhares de censura, como se o reprimisse por sua atitude oportunista, e Pedro. Sem demora, dormitório se encheu de um som alto e estrondoso, que ecoava por toda torre, interrompido somente quando um jato de luz azul, que saiu por uma fresta aberta entre as cortinas da cama de Tiago, atingiu as cortinas de Petigrew.  
  
Todos já dormiam, somente Potter permanecia acordado, escondido por trás de grossas cortinas avermelhadas. O jovem estava tendo dificuldades para dormir. Refletia sobre tudo que havia acontecido durante o dia e pensava sobre como seria o dia seguinte. Iria ele pregar a tal peça em Evans? Iria ele tentar persuadi-la a esquecer toda aquela bobagem de se recrutar contra o bruxo das trevas? Iria ele ignorá-la? Afinal Evans estava certa quando disse que aquilo não era da sua conta. Mas não era assim que o jovem pensava, ele sentia que era seu dever alertá-la. Entretanto, Potter também sentia raiva da estupidez e do complexo de heroísmo da jovem ruiva. Esses pensamentos mantiveram a mente do maroto ocupada até que o sono se tornou mais forte e afastou qualquer vestígio de suas dúvidas e preocupações.  
  
Aparentemente, aquele ano não seria tão fácil como se esperava.  
  
###########  
  
No dia seguinte, Lily foi acordada de forma brusca e repentina por uma alto som, que a fez pular de sua cama. Somente depois de alguns segundos a jovem foi perceber que se tratava de uma música, curiosamente a música de uma nova banda chamada As Esquisitonas, que estava fazendo um sucesso estrondoso.  
  
- "Faz logo o contra-feitiço nessa droga!!!" Karen gritava para Susan.  
  
As aulas tinham realmente começado. Susan, apesar de não precisar de ajuda para acordar cedo, já que era acostumada a acordar no máximo às 6h da manhã, havia, como de costume, enfeitiçado sua varinha para tocar uma determinada música 1h antes de começarem as aulas e num volume estarrecedor, acordando a todas. Karen estava com seu costumeiro mau-humor matutino, chutando tudo o que via pelo caminho. Assistindo àquela cena, Lily não pôde conter o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios. Ela realmente havia sentido falta daquilo tudo. Contudo, tratou de logo disfarçar aquele sorriso, pois Karen estava olhando em sua direção.  
  
- "E você? Não vai explicar o que aconteceu ontem?" Karen perguntou grosseiramente a Lily.  
  
Então havia chegado a hora, não havia como escapar, ela teria que explicar o que havia acontecido durante o banquete de abertura na noite anterior. Pelo canto do olho, Lily percebeu que Susan já havia saído do banheiro e a olhava atentamente, esperando pela resposta.  
  
Como última tentativa de evitar aquela discussão, Lily tentou se fazer de desentendida, apesar de reconhecer que aquilo muito provavelmente não daria certo. Ao falar, a jovem se esforçou para tornar sua expressão a mais ingênua possível.  
  
- "Explicar o quê?".  
  
- "Como assim 'Explicar o quê'???" Karen respondeu quase gritando. "Que tal você começar dizendo porque não contou pra gente que vai se recrutar contra aquele bruxo?" Karen estava com tanta raiva que Lily pensou ter visto fumaça saindo de suas narinas.  
  
- "Er... Olha, eu não tinha certeza se ia ou não, OK? Nem agora eu tenho certeza... Vai depender dos próximos ataques... E.."  
  
- "O que você quer dizer com 'próximos ataques'?? Você acha que aquele bruxo vai conseguir passar por cima dos nossos aurores? Está maluca??" Karen falou, quase gritando.  
  
- "Bom... Eles passaram por cima dos franceses, dos espanhóis, dos alemães e dos russos. Porque não passariam por cima dos ingleses?" Lily perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas. A ignorância e o orgulho de sua amiga a irritavam.  
  
Ao ouvir a pergunta de Lily, Karen pareceu ultrajada, arregalou os olhos e falou em tom indignado:  
  
- "Ora, porque nós temos o melhor departamento de aurores da Europa!!!" Sua voz estava extremamente esganiçada, mas não conseguiu convencer Lily, que somente levantou as sobrancelhas, como se duvidasse da veracidade e da relevância daquele fato. "Mas enfim... Não mude de assunto. Por que não nos contou?" Karen disse, desistindo de convencer Lily de que não havia perigo.  
  
- "Porque eu não tive uma oportunidade apropriada e não tinha me decidido completamente." Lily respondeu. Todas aquelas perguntas já a estavam irritando.  
  
Nesse momento, Susan resolveu participar da discussão:  
  
- "Você podia ter contado para a gente durante a viagem, ontem." A voz de Susan, apesar de calma, continha um certo tom acusatório.  
  
- "Como é que eu podia contar alguma coisa para vocês se vocês não paravam de falar sobre como os hormônios afetaram o corpo dos Marotos durante o verão?" A voz de Lily estava um pouco mais alta que o normal, e a jovem já podia sentir seu sangue começar a ferver.  
  
Depois de ouvir Lily, Susan corou e Karen cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, dizendo:  
  
- "A gente não ficou falando o tempo todo sobre os Marotos. Além do mais, se você quisesse realmente contar alguma coisa pra gente você teria interrompido e falado." Karen se defendeu de forma acusatória.  
  
- "Mas COMO eu poderia contar alguma coisa para vocês se eu nem tinha, aliás, nem tenho, certeza se eu quero fazer aquilo mesmo????" A paciência de Lily estava se esgotando rapidamente.  
  
- "Mesmo assim... Você tinha que ter contado sobre essa possibilidade...E além de tudo, você deixou o Tiago saber disso primeiro..." Karen respondia, reprimindo e julgando Lily.  
  
O rosto da jovem ruiva se contorceu de fúria, ela não conseguia acreditar no que Karen estava dizendo.  
  
- "Eu não DEIXEI o Potter saber disso primeiro!!! Vocês estavam lá, viram que foi ele quem tirou o jornal da minha mão com um feitiço! Além do mais, eu não tinha escrito nas margens do jornal que eu estava pensando em me recrutar, ele tirou suas próprias conclusões." Lily quase gritava e sua voz estava muito aguda.  
  
- "Bom, se você não tivesse resolvido ler a reportagem na hora do banquete nada disso teria acontecido. Além do mais, você não devia ter levantado da mesa sem explicar pra gente o que estava acontecendo, deixou a gente sem entender nada e..." Karen estava terminando de, novamente, reprimir a amiga quando uma mudança brusca no comportamento de Lily a fez interromper o que falava.  
  
A paciência da jovem ruiva havia aparentemente esgotado e, temendo dizer alguma coisa da qual fosse se arrepender depois, Lily deu as costas às amigas, entrou em sua cama e fechou as cortinas.  
  
- "Está se escondendo por quê? Hein?" Karen a provocava do lado de fora.  
  
Poucos segundos depois, Lily abriu as cortinas e saiu da cama, já trocada e com a bolsa de livros em suas costas. Com um leve toque da varinha sobre sua cabeça seu cabelo deixou de estar bagunçado e embaraçado e ficou penteado e brilhoso.  
  
Sem um último olhar para Karen ou Susan, a jovem deixou o dormitório, batendo a porta atrás de si.  
  
###########  
  
O impacto de um grande travesseiro sobre seu rosto, assim como um grito "Acorda, molenga!", fizeram com que Tiago Potter abrisse os olhos, depois de uma noite tumultuada e curta. A impressão que teve, ao se levantar, foi que não havia dormido mais que três horas, sua cabeça doía e seus olhos ardiam.  
  
- "O que há com você? Tô tentando te acordar faz meia hora e você não sai da cama!" Sirius olhava o amigo de forma severa, enquanto o repreendia. Essa expressão, porém, durou pouco, pois seu rosto, em seguida, se contorceu num sorriso debochado, enquanto ele dizia: "Tava sonhando com a Evans, é?"  
  
Essa, entretanto, foi a vez de Sirius levar um travesseiro na cara.  
  
Ainda meio sonolento Tiago entrou no banheiro para tomar banho. Permaneceu durante quase meia hora debaixo do chuveiro pensando. 'Será que ela vai querer me ouvir? Será que ela ainda tá pensando naquela besteira de se alistar contra o tal bruxo das trevas? Não... Ela deve ter criado uma pouco de juízo... Ela não é tão idiota assim para levar aquela história adiante... Ou é? Acho que vou ignorá-la. Isso! Assim eu não corro o risco de ter que ouvir aqueles sermões dela. Mas e se ela resolver continuar com essa história? Não. É melhor eu falar com ela. Mas aí alguém pode achar que eu estou gostando dela... Imagine! EU, o melhor jogador de quadribol que essa casa já teve, podendo ter qualquer garota que eu quiser, vou gostar de uma neurótica, estressada e certinha como a Evans. Francamente... Afinal, EU tenho uma reputação a zelar e não vou arruiná-la só por causa de uma metida a heroína qualquer que..." Batidas na porta interromperam a cadeia de pensamentos de Tiago.  
  
- "Tiago, a gente já tá descendo para tomar café-da-manhã, é bom você se apressar ou vai perder a primeira aula." Lupin disse.  
  
- "Isso mesmo! Pare de pensar na Evans e sai desse banheiro. Olha, eu já pensei em algumas idéias para o plano de hoje. Na aula do Binns a gente discute." Essa foi a voz de Sirius, o qual tratou de falar mais baixo a última parte.  
  
Pouco depois, Tiago ouviu a porta do dormitório ser fechada e saiu do banheiro.  
  
'Eu tenho que arranjar alguma desculpa para estragar o plano do Sirius... Tudo bem que a Evans não é flor que se cheire, mas sacanear ela logo no primeiro dia de aula é demais. E ela está toda atrapalhada com essa história de se alistar no ministério. É melhor deixar ela quieta no canto dela. Eu só vou dar um toque nela para ver se ela esquece o que ela leu naquele jornal. Isso!'  
  
Sem demora, Tiago se vestiu e deixou o dormitório quase correndo. Quando descia as escadas para o Salão Comunal, porém, foi surpreendido por uma grande massa de cabelos que pareciam labaredas de fogo lambendo os ombros de uma jovem que descia, também afobada, as escadas que vinham dos dormitórios femininos. Evans.  
  
- "Evans! Espere aí!" Ele disse, correndo para alcançar a jovem.  
  
###########  
  
Lily estava brava, não conseguia entender o comportamento de Susan e Karen. 'Elas deveriam me apoiar e não ficar cobrando explicações... Pensam que eu tenho obrigação de contar tudo para elas... Que ridículo! E depois se elas espalharem isso para o castelo inteiro? O que é bem provável. E, além disso, eu não tenho certeza se vou realmente me inscrever, é como eu disse, vai depender dos próximos ataques e....' Mas a linha de pensamento da jovem foi interrompida por um grito oriundo da escada que dá acesso aos dormitórios masculinos:  
  
- "Evans! Espere aí!"  
  
Lily na mesma hora percebeu de quem era aquela voz: Tiago Potter. 'Será que esse dia pode ficar ainda pior??'  
  
A jovem tentou correr para evitar o encontro com o maroto, mas foi surpreendida por um par de olhos negros quando estava há poucos metros da passagem secreta.  
  
- "Está fugindo de mim, Evans?" Potter perguntou. A desconfiança estava explícita em sua voz e em seu olhar.  
  
A princípio, Lily se assustou, pois duvidava que Potter a alcançasse, mas tratou de logo se recompor para responder ao maroto.  
  
- "Fugindo de você?! Sabe Potter, você não influi tanto na vida das pessoas quanto gostaria. Eu corria porque estou atrasada, não por que não queria encontrar com você. Se bem que eu não acho nem um pouco agradável conversar com você, mas isso você já sabe, né?"  
  
A brusca mudança na expressão de Tiago evidenciou o seu descontentamento em relação as palavras da jovem a sua frente e, sem perder tempo, retrucou:  
  
- "Claro que eu sei. Mas também saiba, Evans, que nesse caso a recíproca é verdadeira." Respondeu Potter com um sorriso falso nos lábios.  
  
Dessa vez foi Lily que não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu. Ela estava acostumada a ser grossa quando fosse preciso mas não a ser alvo de palavras grosseiras. Não querendo prolongar mais aquela conversa, a jovem disse:  
  
- "Então por que você não diz logo o que tem para dizer e nos poupa desse martírio?" Lily perguntou impaciente.  
  
- "Está bem! A verdade é que eu só vim te procurar para... para... para..." A voz decidida de Potter foi aos poucos falhando e ele pareceu estar ponderando se deveria ou não falar aquilo que queria.  
  
A paciência de Lily, porém, antes mesmo das aulas começarem, já estava se esgotando. Tentando apressar Tiago, a jovem disse:  
  
- "Anda logo! Desembucha! Para quê você veio me procurar? Eu não tenho o dia todo não, tá?"  
  
Se sentindo extremamente desconfortável e nervoso com aquela situação, Potter, sem parar para pesar suas palavras, falou:  
  
- "Para tentar te mostrar como é RIDÍCULO você estar tentando bancar a heroína falando que vai se alistar contra o tal bruxo. Será que você não percebe que se ele é tão poderoso assim vai te matar em poucos segundos? A não ser que você lhe dê um sermão, aí é bem capaz que saia ilesa, já que é bem provável que o tal bruxo durma... "  
  
As sobrancelhas da jovem se levantaram no momento em que as primeiras palavras deixaram a boca de Tiago. Ela certamente não esperava ouvir tais coisas. No entanto, a inicial surpresa foi logo substituída por ódio quando Lily pôde compreender o que Potter dizia por completo.  
  
- "Não se atreva a dizer que o que eu quero fazer é ridículo por que você não tem nem idéia do motivo e também não se atreva a dizer que estou tentando bancar a heroína porque, diferentemente de certas pessoas, eu não faço as coisas querendo ser reconhecida nem admirada por idiotas." Enquanto falava, Lily manteve um dos dedos apontado próximo ao rosto de Tiago numa atitude ameaçadora.  
  
Esta porém, foi a vez de Potter ficar com raiva:  
  
- "O que você quer dizer com 'diferentemente de certas pessoas'?"  
  
- "Bom... Não sou eu que saio por aí enfeitiçando garotos mais novos só para mostrar que posso, também não sou eu que vivo com um pomo de ouro na mão para mostrar que consigo pegar ele e também não sou eu que vivo mexendo no meu cabelo para que ele fique ainda mais despenteado parecendo que eu acabei de sair de uma vassoura..." Terminando, Evans levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.  
  
O rosto de Potter ficou vermelho, mas, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para responder, o retrato da mulher gorda abriu e por ele entrou Sirius. Sem perceber que interrompia uma discussão, Sirius disse a Tiago:  
  
- "Qual o problema? Por que você está demorando tanto? Tô te esperando há maior tempão para a gente discutir 'aquilo'..."  
  
- "Espera só um minuto..." Tiago disse se dirigindo a Sirius. "Agora retornando a nossa conversa Evans... Se você pensa que..." Potter porém, não pôde retrucar a última ofensa de Evans pois esta já não estava na Sala Comunal. A jovem havia, aparentemente, se retirado enquanto Sirius entrava.  
  
- "O que foi dessa vez?" Sirius perguntou, não conseguindo encobrir o sorriso maroto que lhe aparecia nos lábios sempre que Lílian Evans era citada por seu amigo Tiago Potter.  
  
- "Esquece. Vamos logo para sala, eu tô sem fome." Tiago respondeu querendo evitar gozações. No entanto, ainda enraivecido por não ter podido responder o que queria à Evans, Potter acrescentou:  
  
- "Quanto aquele assunto... Eu andei pensando e acho que sei um jeito da gente ensinar um pouco de respeito a Evans. E se a gente..."  
  
Durante todo o caminho até a sala de aula Tiago explicou a Sirius em que consistia seu plano, sendo volta e meia interrompido pelas altas risadas do amigo. 


End file.
